The Last Seer
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: WWII has plagued the land of Britain, forcing two families to stick together more than they have before. Joanna McCarthy soon finds herself visiting her neighbors, the Pevensie siblings, out in the country at the professor's mansion. What adventure will come of the old, dusty wardrobe in the spare room? Surely nothing Jo had expected. PeterxOC
1. The War

**Disclaimer: I only own Joanna McCarthy and her family. All else belongs to the brilliant C.S. Lewis.**

 **Summary: When WWII has plagued the land of Britain, two families in Finchley stick together as they always have. Until they have no choice but to be separated. Joanna McCarthy makes the hard decision to remain with her mother in Finchley as her neighbors, the Pevensie siblings, are sent off to the country to live with a mysterious professor. Soon, Jo finds herself in the mansion with the siblings as well for a short visit. What comes of this short visit is the adventure Jo had not expected: behind the doors of an old, dusty wardrobe in the spare room of the professor's mansion. PeterxOC**

 **Chapter 1: The War**

* * *

There was no sound like the air raid siren. Nearly every night they would sound and send families running to the shelters. The ground would shake and the fires lit the skies, it was a dark time for London.

No matter how many times it happened, Joanna McCarthy never got used to it. The siren would send her heart into a flutter and she could never get her breathing under control. She didn't know if she would live to see the next day when the raids were underway. All she could do was cling to her brothers as it happened.

One morning after a particularly messy raid, she trudged over to her neighbor's house to see if they needed any help.

Joanna had known the Pevensie family since the time she could walk. Being one year older than Peter, she was always taller than him and lead the small group most of the time. This didn't put a damper on her and Peter's friendship, though. As he grew older, he wanted to be with Joanna's older brothers, they gratefully took him in as another brother. Susan had matured rather quickly; Joanna loved having her as a best friend. Lucy and Edmund liked to play along with them, but they often played by themselves when they got bored. Despite this, Joanna considered them some of her closest friends as well.

The war had brought them even closer as friends, she took every opportunity she had to help them after raids. The Pevensie's did the same.

"Susan!" She cried out to her long-time friend, running into her embrace. The two shook with fear and happiness, glad to see another day. Luckily their street hadn't been severely damaged, but there was still work to be done. The two girls linked arms and headed inside.

Joanna tried to stop comparing herself to Susan, but she never could. Susan had grown into such a beautiful girl, Joanna always felt behind. Her jet black hair stood out so much next to Susan. People often mistaked Joanna and Edmund for siblings because of it. Neither could she get it to stay pinned up like Susan's without using can after can of hairspray. To contrast her dark hair were her bright green eyes, which she didn't mind in the least bit because they were her father's eyes. Every time she looked in the mirror, she could see him in them, it was comforting. Puberty wasn't quite finished with her yet, either, she was still filling in her short figure and plump cheeks. Peter had finally beaten her height!

Mrs. Pevensie grinned at the sight of Joanna, "You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you,"

"Are you all alright?"

"As good as we can be, Lucy is a little shook up as she always is, though."

Joanna looked away, "Poor girl her age shouldn't have to see this."

"No one should," Peter said from the doorway.

Joanna locked eyes with him and smiled, "Glad to see you're okay,"

Peter smiled lightly, "And you, Jo."

"Why don't you three take a walk around the neighborhood and see what you can do to help?" Mrs. Pevensie suggested as she reached for some letters on the counter. The three older ones headed out the front door and made their way around to anyone they saw.

Jo couldn't help but think how close this had brought everyone in London together.

' _Even though war is a terrible thing, it can bring the best out in some.'_

* * *

A few hours later, Susan, Peter and Jo found themselves at a small cafe to eat lunch at. Free soup and bread was being served to anyone who came.

"D'you think we'll be sent away?" Susan asked suddenly.

Peter and Jo glanced at each other, worried looks on their faces.

"Why would you ask that?" Jo wondered.

Susan spared looks at both of them, "Oh come on, as if you two haven't thought that. They're sending all the children away. It's bound to happen to us, too,"

Peter sighed, "You don't always have to be so pessimistic, Su."

"I'm just telling the truth," she snapped at him.

Jo shook her head, "I won't let that happen, I have to stay home and help."

"Your brothers can do that-"

"And I'm not capable?" Jo interrupted Peter.

Peter shook his head, "I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it," she grumbled as she took a sip of soup, "All three of them are off to join the army anyway, mum will need someone at home."

There was nothing else said between the three. They were all thinking the same thing, feeling the same way, fear of being sent away. Susan was right, all of the children were being sent off to the country or to America. It was safer, but a hard journey.

* * *

"Please be safe, Cedric," Jo whispered to her oldest brother as he stood by the train door.

He nodded, "I'll write to you and mum every week."

She pulled away, holding back her tears. Turning to hug her two other older brothers, Mac and Finn, she told them the same thing and said silent prayers over them.

The train horn whistled one last time, and the three McCarthy boys scrambled up the train steps.

Arm-in-arm with her mother, they watched as the train lurched forward and pulled away from the station. Even as the platform full of tearful wives and mothers emptied, they stayed. Jo could feel the tension in her mother as she tried to pull away, so she stayed.

It was as if her mother was trying to pull the train back with her mind. Hoping that when she looked up, her boys would be in front of her again.

The war had taken her husband, and now her sons.

She wouldn't let it take Joanna.

* * *

"Jo, get the door, please!"

Joanna huffed and sat up from her comfortable seat in the living room. She opened the door to find Peter and Susan, sullen looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?"

Susan looked up from her feet, "We're being sent away, Jo,"

Jo felt her heart skip a beat and a gasp escaped her throat, "No-"

"Mum's already made arrangements, we're going out into the country tomorrow. There's nothing we can do," Peter said sadly.

' _Do not cry, Joanna.'_

"How are Edmund and Lucy about it?"

Peter scoffed, "You know Ed, thinks it's all stupid and pointless,"

"And you know Lu," Susan said quietly.

"Poor thing," Jo said as she folded her hands.

Peter glanced over to her, his eyes saddened. Jo couldn't bear to see him so upset, he was always so strong. Susan was so distraught, it wasn't like her. Despite being older than them, she thought they were handling it quite well for now.

Jo cleared her throat quietly, "I'll come to bid you goodbye at the station tomorrow,"

Susan and Peter looked at each other, "That's the thing, Jo," Peter said.

"What?"

"We want you to come with us." Susan said, hopeful.

"Absolutely not-"

"Mum says the professor has a mansion, there would be more than enough room!" Peter exclaimed, "It's not safe here, Jo."

"You don't think I know that?" Jo snapped.

"Please, come with us," Susan pleaded, taking her hand.

Jo's breathing picked up and she looked away, "I can't leave my mother here by herself. Not after she's just said goodbye to my brothers."

"We know that, and we're so sorry you had to," Susan said.

"But you'll be safe with us, I'm sure that's what your mother wants for you."

Jo shook Susan's hand away and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I can't."

Susan and Peter looked down and sighed.

"You can't always be so stubborn, Jo!" Peter growled and stomped away. Susan and Joanna watched as he slammed his front door.

Jo glared after him, "You can tell him he's not my babysitter,"

"He's just trying to look after you," Susan pointed out.

"That's not his job, I can do that myself. I'm sorry Susan, but I can't go."

* * *

 **Thank you for choosing to read the first chapter of my fanfiction based on The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. The Last Seer will be the first story of a series, yet to be determined in how many parts, though. I have been wanting to start a Narnia fanfiction for ages, now, and have finally come to writing it. Updates should be monthly, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **-Kendall**

 **Mrs. Frodo Baggins**


	2. The Professor's Mansion

**I couldn't hold back and wanted to update again! Thank you to everyone that has read so far. I appreciate it! Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Professor's Mansion

* * *

Jo's evening ended in laughter, for once. One of the dance halls in the city had opened up and was free admission for the night. Taking the opportunity, she snagged some friends on the way and danced the night away. She had even met some nice boys that wanted to dance with her another time. Happily, she took up the offer and decided to come back the next time it was open.

Not even war could take away the joy dancing brought.

The thought of saying goodbye to her friends the next day saddened her. She wished it was already said and done so she wouldn't have to bear seeing Lucy cry.

One by one she dropped off her tipsy friends, smiling at their playfulness. She was nearly home when the sirens began to sound.

' _No, please no!'_

Slamming on the gas she rounded her street corner and sped past the houses. Against the roaming spotlights, the outlines of the Luftwaffe against the dark sky chilled her to the bone.

There was a boom and her car swerved, the ground rattling as a bomb crashed into the ground.

Regaining herself, she backed up and turned around, pulling up to her house just as more bombs began to fall.

All at once the air around her went silent as the explosions shook the ground. All she could do was crouch and cover.

Once she was aware that the bombs hadn't hit her surrounding neighbors, she sprinted to her front door. Her shaky hands couldn't get a steady hold on the keyhole. Fumbling around, she began to pound on the door and scream for her mother.

Just as the door opened, there was an explosion so loud she went deaf. Throwing herself over her mother's body, they shielded themselves away from the glass flying from the windows.

Her head pounded and she couldn't see, all she could do was lay there.

Looking over, she sighed in relief at the sight of her mother sitting up. It was the last thing she saw before she fell asleep.

* * *

Jo pushed through the crowd of parents at the train station, searching for the Pevensies. She panicked when the whistle blew, signaling for the last chance to board. People didn't even stare after her black eye and scrapes across her cheeks, it wasn't an unusual sight after a raid.

"Jo!" A shrill voice rang through the air, Lucy.

Joanna ran to the girl with arms held wide, taking the small girl in her embrace.

"Come with us," she whispered.

Jo didn't say a word but held her tighter, "Write to me, promise?"

Lucy nodded against her neck and smiled, "Promise."

Standing up she gave a hasty hug to Edmund, who didn't seem to care. Next she turned to Susan and Peter. All her life she had grown up with them, went to school with them, and had come to love them. She hugged them both tightly and said goodbye.

"Please be safe," Peter whispered.

"Don't worry about me, Pete," Jo said back, taking his cheek in her hand. His smile always warmed her and she could feel the heat in her cheeks rise. Looking away, she took Susan's hands and squeezed them. The two smiled at each other one last time.

"On with you now," Mrs. Pevensie said from behind, scooting her children off.

Jo linked arms with her as they watched the kids find a seat. As the train began to move, Lucy stuck her head out the window, followed by Peter and Susan. They waved back to Jo and Mrs. Pevensie, who was leaning her head on Jo's shoulder. The two raised their hands and waved violently back.

"Bye-bye dear," Mrs. Pevensie whispered. Jo looked down at the sobbing woman, she couldn't imagine saying goodbye to your own children in war.

* * *

 _Dear Jo,_

 _It's not the same here, this house is so big and boring. Peter always plays games with me, though, so it isn't that boring. Edmund won't stop teasing me and Susan just pouts and reads. I hope you can read this, I asked Susan for some spelling help._

 _You'd feel better here, I do. The war isn't out here, there's no raid drills, or raids at all._

 _Peter wants me to tell you hello, and Susan wants you to write to her._

 _We miss you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucy Pevensie_

It had been two weeks since the Pevensies left London. Jo tried not to worry herself about her friends, she knew they were safe where they were. Lucy and Susan wrote to her every week, not failing to mention how much she would love it where they were. Apparently the house was a good place for playing hide and seek, so Jo imagined the mansion to be rather large.

"That place sounds wonderful, Joanna." her mother said after reading Susan's letter.

Jo smiled, "It does, I'm glad they're there."

Her mother sighed, "I wonder what your brothers are up to."

"They've written to us every week, don't worry,"

"You'll understand once you have children of your own," she leaned down to kiss Jo's head and held her tight, "You just have these instincts, and you have to trust them."

* * *

 _Dear Jo,_

 _Since Susan and Lu have been writing to you, I felt it right I should include a letter of my own. I hope you and your mother are doing well, you know we miss you two. It's so different out here in the country, we have no neighbors and hardly any cars pass by! I must say it can be a nice change in scenery when you take the time to appreciate it._

 _My favorite thing would have to be all the artifacts in the house, and the big yard in front. The professor allows us to play out front whenever we like. I haven't been to the stables, but I'd like to take Lucy out there one day to see the horses. I think they might cheer her up._

 _I know you don't want to leave home, none of us did, and it's wonderful you can stay to help your mother. Perhaps you could at least spare us a visit? It would be wonderful to see a familiar face from home out here._

 _Your friend,_

 _Peter_

* * *

The air raids didn't stop, if anything they picked up. They were even happening in the middle of the day now. This was life for everyone, you had to adjust and be prepared. That was what Jo did, she had to be brave for her mother.

She didn't like to admit it, but moving out to the country _did_ sound nice.

Perhaps she and her mother could spare a visit out to see the Pevensies. She hated the thought of leaving her mother behind.

Jo and her mother sat huddled together in their shelter, waiting for the bombs to die down. They might as well have moved down into the shelter, the raids were becoming so frequent. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother looking at her.

"What is it?"

"I've been talking with Mrs. Pevensie, and she thinks it would be a wonderful idea for you to visit the kids!"

Jo perked up, "Really?"

Her mother smiled, "Yes, she even asked the professor of the mansion if that would be acceptable. You're to go up tomorrow!"

"Thank you so much, mother!" Jo exclaimed as she threw her arms around her mother. A nearby bomb shook the shelter and they huddled closer together, "But will you be alright for the time I'm gone?"

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine,"

Jo hugged her mother tightly and smiled, finally something was looking up. In her heart she knew she'd be safer, but her heart also belonged there in Finchley with her mother.

* * *

With her baggage in hand and arm linked with her mother, Jo took a shaky breath in as she neared the train. Truth was she was worried to leave her mother, very worried.

"Come with me, mum," Jo said as she got to the platform. She took her hands and squeezed them as tears streamed down her face.

Her mother sniffled, "I'll be fine, Jo, that's a promise."

"I can't leave you!" She exclaimed.

"It's only for a little while," her mother said as she soothingly rubbed her daughter's cheek, "Get on that train before our goodbye gets any worse, now."

The two took each other in a tight embrace. Jo's entire body shook as she held onto her mother. Quickly she turned and ran up the train steps, hurrying to a seat.

She _couldn't_ cry, she _wouldn't_ cry.

Taking a deep breath in, she stared out the window as the train lurched forward. She ignored the goodbyes kids were shouting from across the aisle to their parents, hoping to come home safe and sound someday.

* * *

It was the longest trip Jo had ever taken, it seemed. Even though it was only a day, stopping at every single place along the way to drop off kids felt like an eternity. She couldn't even sleep.

The sadness hasn't worn off, she feared it never would.

"It's only for a little while,"

Jo kept repeating what her mother had told her in her head. It just a little while.

The train rolled to the last stop, in the middle of nowhere. Begrudgingly, Jo stepped off the train, keeping her head down.

When she looked up, though, an instant smile appeared on her face. The Pevensie siblings stood on the platform to greet their friend. Jo hurried to them and gathered them in for a group hug. At last she was feeling some familiarity.

"We can all say our hellos back at the house, don't want the Macready to get impatient," Susan said with the roll of her beautiful blue eyes.

"The Macready?" Jo asked with an amused smile.

Edmund snorted, "She's a witch,"

"Ed!" Peter snapped at him with a smile of his own, "She's just-"

"Uptight, mean, cruel?" Edmund interrupted.

"Uptight," Susan corrected, scolding her brother.

Jo laughed and followed behind Peter, holding her breath as she rounded the corner. There was a carriage with a horse leading it, a woman held the reign. Suddenly, she turned and stared Jo down.

"So you're the McCarthy girl?" She snapped as she eyed her.

Jo nodded slowly, "I am, nice to meet you-"

"Mrs. Macready will do."

"Ah, yes." Jo responded quietly. Peter scooped her belongings up into the back of the carriage. They landed with a thud.

"Please mind the beautiful state of this carriage! Don't just toss things on! Break the wood, you pay!" Macready shouted at the eldest boy, who blushed under her harsh glare.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly and let Jo up into the carriage first. The other siblings piled in and soon they were headed back to the mansion.

* * *

"First off, there shall be no shoutin', runnin' or playin' in the house! The professor has the finest of artifacts from all over the world, can't risk them being broken!

"There shall be no disturbin' of the professor, under any circumstances. He's a very busy man and doesn't have time to deal with children's affairs. You're lucky he allowed you here, too!"

"I'll only be here for a little while," Jo said with a smile.

The Macready gave her a weary look, "No matter, you shall still abide by these rules."

As soon as the woman turned to walk up the stairs, Jo rolled her eyes. How could she be so uptight all the time like this? Susan followed behind her while Peter followed behind the Macready with her luggage.

"Now you shall sleep with, um, Susie-"

"Susan." She corrected the woman with a stern look.

"Yes, that one," Mrs. Macready responded with a nod, "If I find you in the boy's room-"

"Oh you'll have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Macready. I'm not like that, I promise!" Jo responded with a nervous laugh, embarrassed she would say that in front of Peter. With that he scurried out of the room, blushing himself.

"I would hope not! Now the other children can show you around, I expect we understand the rules here?" Macready eyed Jo.

"Yes, ma'am," she gulped.

Mrs. Macready left the two girls in the room to unpack and set up the bed. Jo sighed in relief when she left, the tension magically gone. Susan looked at her with a smirk and began to laugh.

"She's a bit much, isn't she?" Susan asked.

"D'you think?" Jo responded with a laugh, pulling the sheets over her bed with Susan's help.

"Bet she catches you and Peter snogging!"

The girls whipped around to see the mischievous smirk on Edmund's face as he stood in the doorway. Jo glared at him and scoffed, huffing in frustration.

"Nice to see you too, Ed," she growled.

Edmund laughed, "Not that he'd have any interest in snogging your face-"

"Edmund!" Susan shouted, "Please, grow up and leave us alone,"

The black haired boy rolled his eyes and walked away. The girls turned back to each other and sighed in relief, Jo mustering a small smile.

"Maybe someday he'll learn to follow Pete's example." She whispered.

"Peter has some work of his own to do before Edmund should,"

"Really?"

Susan scoffed, "He thinks he's his father, treats him like a child-"

"Has a rather large ego?"

Susan laughed; her voice dripping with sarcasm, asked, "How could you tell?"

"Well when you've grown up with someone since you were only a baby, you can learn quite a bit!"

The two girls chuckled and got back to making the bed. Jo was excited to be able to spend her nights with Susan and Lucy.

"What are you two laughing at?" Peter asked from the doorway.

Jo cleared her throat and smiled, "Girl matters, which I am sure you're so interested in."

"I'll leave you two to it then," Peter said with a smile, "I'll be listening to the radio if you and the others want to join me later."

"No one wants to listen to that." Susan said quietly.

"Why not?" Peter and Jo asked simultaneously.

She glared at them, "We're here because we were sent away from war."

"Why wouldn't you want to be kept informed?" Jo asked.

"Well death isn't exactly a cheery thing to hear about, is it?"

"Come on, Su, it's not all about the body counts-"

"Peter, stop," Susan said through clenched teeth. She threw the pillow onto the bed harshly and smoothed out her skirt, "We don't need to listen to the radio."

Jo turned to look at Peter, "I'll listen to it with you, I think it's important to be updated."

Peter nodded at her in appreciation and took one last look at Susan before turning to walk down the hall. Slowly, Jo turned back to the brown haired girl, fearful of the reaction from her friend.

"You must promise me you won't let Lucy hear any of it," Susan said as she continued laying on the quilt.

"Susan you know I wouldn't, she's not old enough."

"It would frighten her,"

Jo nodded, "I promise."


	3. A Game Of Hide and Seek

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

 _Dear Jo,_

 _I hope you're not already worrying about me from receiving this letter. I am fine!_

 _A group of the neighborhood women have gathered up; we decided half of us would stay in our house and half in Helen Pevensie's house. Our corner of the neighborhood seems to have stayed relatively safe during the raids. It's not too crowded, either, with it just being single women._

 _I really do hope you're enjoying the few days you've spent there, dearest. I'll be sending you train tickets home in the next few days._

 _Until then, my love, think of me and I'll be with you._

 _Love,_

 _Mother_

* * *

Jo sat on the floor of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She let the letter fall to the floor as she stared ahead at the wall. _'How could I have let mother be alone?'_

She hated herself for crying.

While she was enjoying her time with the siblings, she missed her mother dearly. She missed her brothers. If only she could fight alongside them and actually make an effort. This was an absurd idea, considering she was a woman, but she could always dream.

Protecting her mother was her only option for fighting in in this war. If it meant saving a life, her mother's, she would. She _will_.

' _Perhaps I could leave sooner.'_

The sudden knock on the door startled her from her thoughts. She scrambled to stand and wiped her tears, "Yes?"

"Oh, sorry Jo!" Lucy cried from outside the door. Jo smiled and turned the faucet on, to make it seem like she was finishing up and stuffed the letter into her pocket.

"No, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Jo apologized as she opened the door, smiling at the younger girl.

Lucy grinned, "It's alright. Would you like to play some cards with me, or some sort of game? I'm terribly bored and all Peter will do is listen to the radio."

"What about Susan?"

"She's too grown up for games,"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Lucy, you do know I'm older than her, right?" Lucy chuckled and nodded in response, "So if I'm two years older than her and willing to play games with you, she's not _'too grown up'_ for games!"

"I say, you're right!" She exclaimed, squeezing Jo's hand with excitement, "After I use the loo, we can play!"

Jo smiled and headed down the hall to the big library, where the kids spent most of their time. She could hear the voice on the radio as she approached the room, Peter sat close to it.

He turned and waved her over, "The Prime Minister's been talking for a bit, but it's all very important."

Jo hurried to the chair across from him and listened closely as Peter turned to knob up. Winston Churchill's deep voice became clearer and all she could do was stay still.

" _These cruel, wanton, indiscriminate bombings of London are, of course, a part of Hitler's invasion plans. He hopes, by killing large numbers of civilians, and women and children, that he will terrorise and cow the people of this mighty imperial city, and make them a burden and anxiety to the Governmet. . ._

 _Little does he know the spirit of the British nation, or the tough fibre of the Londoners. . ._

 _who have been bred to value freedom far above their lives!"_

Peter and Jo smiled at each other, pride filled the girl as she thought about how strong the nation had been. They continued to listen intently, inching closer to the radio with every word Churchill said. They clung to the hope he gave, his words were calming.

" _What he has done is to kindle a fire in British hearts, here and all over the world, which will glow long after all traces of the conflagration he has caused in London have been removed."_

"Who's that talking?" Lucy asked quietly from behind Peter.

The two older friends jumped and scrambled to shut the radio off. Edmund too stood by Lucy, looking rather interested in what they were listening to. Peter turned and smiled at Lucy, "Prime Minister Churchill, giving some comforting words."

"Oh, can I listen?"

"No, it's not for babies." Edmund snapped.

"Come off it, Ed," Jo said as she looked to him.

"God, you're just like _him_!" Edmund exclaimed with a smile, "I, for one, don't think Lucy should hear any of that."

"And we agree," Peter said sternly, "Sorry, Lu."

"Why not?" She asked, pouting.

Jo took her hand, "Who wants to hear about war, right?"

"Obviously you two, neither of you can stop listening to that thing!" Edmund said as he walked away.

Peter and Jo stared after him, brows furrowed and frustration building. He always had to ruin things. But he did have a point.

"It's alright, you're probably right anyway. I wouldn't want to listen to that awful stuff."

* * *

It was midnight, and all Jo could do was sit by the radio and listen to the broadcast. A commercial had just started for Air Force recruitment when footsteps entered the room. She turned her head to see Peter. He didn't say a word, only sat down in the chair while she sat on the floor, knees pulled to her chest.

The body counts didn't bother her, didn't make her squeamish, only made her hatred for the enemy stronger. It made her love her country more.

How could she not fight?

"Don't suppose you're going to enlist?" She whispered to Peter.

"I'm not sure,"

"Well I want to."

Peter glanced at her, " _You_?"

She expected this reaction so she wasn't hurt.

"I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it is unreasonable, I know it is."

Peter shook his head, "They'd catch you."

"I know," she said in a defeated tone, "I love our country. I feel useless to it."

"So do I."

Jo looked up at her friend and placed a loving hand on his knee. Peter jumped a little, but nonetheless gave her a small smile and took her hand as well.

"The war will end." He said.

Jo nodded, "Yes it will, and we'll be there to see it no matter the circumstance or where we are."

Peter squeezed her hand once and let it go, blushing as he quickly looked away. He stared out the window and thought about how long the two had been friends.

"Do you remember when Edmund was born?" He asked quietly.

Jo smiled, "I do, he was the quietest baby."

Peter nodded, "Some of my happiest memories are when we took turns playing peek-a-boo with him."

"His laugh was an absolute riot!" Jo said as she giggled. The two began to laugh more, remembering little Edmund. Those were easy days.

"I don't know what really happened to Edmund," he whispered sadly. "You see the way he is, can't stand any of us, treats Lucy horribly. Not only do I feel useless in this war but with my own family too."

"It's not your job to fix Edmund's problems. He'll figure those out on his own." Jo reminded him, staring him down.

Peter let out a sigh, "I can always try."

"Let it be, Pete. You don't need to carry burdens that aren't yours," she paused to take his hand again, "You've got me too, you're not useless to me. Well, not _completely_ useless."

The blonde boy chuckled, "At least I can talk to you about this."

The two friends sat by the radio all night, clinging to every word of the announcer. It was the same old thing, body counts, air raids, war spreading, all terrifying. Out in this country, both felt alone and isolated from the rest of the world.

Jo was glad she had come to see her friends, it gave her some comfort.

* * *

"I've had enough of you two sitting by that damned radio!"

"There's no harm in being informed, Susan!"

The raven haired girl crossed her arms and slammed her foot on the ground. It was early in the morning, Lucy nor Edmund were awake, so Susan took the opportunity to express her frustrations to the two older friends. Dressed in her gown and robe, Jo couldn't help but chuckle at the serious look on her face. This, of course, made Susan's frown go even deeper. If that was possible.

"It's all you ever do," Susan remarked with a growl.

Peter shook his head, "Have you ever thought about it being a comfort to us, Susan?"

She scoffed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "How?"

"Isolating ourselves from the world isn't comforting to us." Jo said as she sat down, rubbing her eyes, "I'm sorry it upsets you so much, I promise I'll make an effort to socialize more, I guess."

"That's better. Peter?"

"Oh alright, mum-"

Susan cleared her throat in frustration, glaring daggers at him, "Don't _you_ start with that."

Joanna and Peter agreed to limit their radio time to thirty minutes a day. It gave them enough time at the end of the night to listen to the daily report and head to bed. Perhaps Susan was right, it might even make them feel better.

* * *

The pattering of rain against the windows was heard, and the three knew they'd be bound to a day of indoor activities. This wasn't a problem for them, but they knew hell was to come from Lucy and Edmund about how boring it was. No sooner after the rain started, the thudding of the younger sibling's feet could be heard coming closer.

Peter stood and ran for the door, "Have fun entertaining them, girls!"

Susan and Jo glared after him, "What's got your knickers in a twist?" Edmund sneered.

"Save it, Ed." Susan snapped at him.

Lucy frowned at them, "The rain must be making everybody cranky."

Joanna stood and took Lucy's hand, "You're just right. Let's say we find Peter and pester him to play a game with us."

The two girls left Susan and Ed in search of Peter, who was not surprisingly at the table eating breakfast. Immediately Lucy was begging him to play cards with them, tugging on his arm and yanking his hand. The boy was obviously trying to continue with his food, glaring at Joanna playfully.

She shrugged, "You left it to Su and I to entertain them, so I am!"

Peter rolled his eyes and swallowed his toast, "So you bring her to me?"

"Peter please!" Lucy cried out, batting her eyelashes at him and holding onto his upper arm. Peter couldn't resist her innocent eyes and face. Lucy always brought him so much joy, so he figured it would be refreshing on this gloomy, wet day.

Ever since she was a baby, Peter would always find himself smiling in her presence. It was part of the reason he enjoyed helping his mother so much. He could hold her for hours on end and never get bored. She never cried when being held, her eyes were always wide with curiosity. From an early age, she was smiling bright and big. Peter was reminded so much of Edmund when she smiled, he was reminded so much of when the brothers were closer.

Before the older boy could reminisce any further, Lucy tugged on him once more for attention. Gladly, he agreed to play cards with her.

Joanna smiled from the counter where she was buttering her bread. Lucy was truly lucky to have such a patient and kind older brother. He reminded her very much of her own brothers.

* * *

 _Cedric,_

 _I've found myself staying with the Pevensie siblings! They were sent out into the country, the raids were getting so horrible in Finchley. Two weeks later, I decided to pay them a visit, and here I am! You'd love it out here, Ced. Perhaps I'll bring you here for a visit, someday._

 _Don't worry about me, I'm safe and sound. Mum is too. I hope you've been getting her updates, I'm sure she's told you about the women on our street that have decided to stay at our house and Helen's. It's a wonderful idea and I am confident they'll be safe._

 _I miss receiving photos from your travels, I must say I'm quite jealous. Even though war destroys, you can find the beauty in places you'd never think to look. I've learned that out in the country, I can take more time to appreciate this hidden beauty. I find it in the many trees that cover the mansion grounds, and the horses. They're wonderful creatures._

 _My heart misses you, father, Mac, and Finn terribly. If only I could fight alongside you._

 _Please write back to me._

 _Your sister,_

 _Jo_

* * *

Joanna sealed her letter and held back her tears. Cedric had not written to her since she had arrived at the professor's. Finn, Mac, and her father had been writing as often as they could, she was receiving letters from them every week. Her heart pounded as she slipped the letter in the mailbox.

She let the tears fall, it only blended in with the rain today.

The pain of missing her family was so heavy. All she wanted was to return home to her mother and hug her tightly. She wanted to know she was alright. Even though she knew she was, her mind would always wander.

The black haired girl trudged back to the mansion, but not before paying a visit to the stables. Shaking out her umbrella, she looked around to see what horses were awake. She smiled when a black and white horse poked it's head between the stall bars. Reaching into the bag by the barn door, she pulled an apple out and gave it to the horse. Above the door she could barely make out the horse's name on the worn out sign: Prince.

"Ah so you're the royalty everyone talks about," she whispered to him as he licked her hand. Suddenly he leaned into her, pushing her back rather hard. Chuckling as she regained her balance, she hugged the horse and stroked his neck.

"He seems quite fond of you!"

Joanna jumped at the unfamiliar voice, surprised to see an old man with a stringy beard standing in the doorway. This must be the professor.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I was only-"

"No need to worry, dear. These horses need company, which I can't always give!" he exclaimed with a smile, "I think he's glad to see someone else with a black mane." he said, motioning to her hair.

Joanna blushed, "You can find friends in the most unlikely places."

"That you can, my dear." he responded, shoveling food into the stalls. Joanna found comfort in the deep breaths Prince took. She held his nose close to her, smiling at his ears twitching. Animals had always been somewhat of a fascination to her.

"Sir?" she asked as the professor smiled at her, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"My home is welcome to those who need it."

She nodded and flicked her green-eyed gaze to the ground. Perhaps she would write to her mother tomorrow about when she would be coming home. It was beginning to bother her, not knowing when she would be returning.

* * *

The day dragged on; Lucy had gotten bored with cards and Edmund had taken to carving something out on the bottom of a chair in the library. Once Joanna returned, the siblings all suggested the play cards together, but with one small whine from Lucy the idea was immediately tossed out the window. So, Edmund retreated under the chair and Joanna took her place on it, swinging her legs over the armrest. Peter looked ready to fall asleep.

Susan reached for the huge dictionary behind her and took a look through it. The pages were dusty and fragile, causing her to cough quietly.

"Peter, what is the root of _gastrotomy_?"

The older boy barely peered up at her, "No idea, Su."

"Yes you do."

"Latin?"

"No. Joanna, do you know?"

Pulling her black hair into a ponytail she let out a large laugh, "My guess is a good as Pete's."

Susan frowned at the two and waited yet again for a response. Upon not receiving more answers, she grumbled that it was Greek and something along the lines of, "If you paid attention in english more. . ."

 _Gastrotonometry._

 _Gastrotrich._

 _Gastrotropic._

"You've guessed Latin for every word, Peter!"

"Maybe that should tell you something, Susan!" Edmund chimed in from under the chair. Joanna stifled a laugh and closed her eyes again, taking deep breaths and letting herself fall asleep.

Lucy had a disgusted look on her face, how could they play such a boring game?

" _Gastrovascular_."

Peter's head lulled to the side and he stared at the ceiling, mouth agape in thought. Joanna stared at him in hopes he would actually get it right. His blue eyes flickered over to her for a moment, catching her stare.

"Come on Peter! Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar," she dragged out, snapping Peter from his trance. Joanna kept her eyes trained on him, watching his brow furrow in thought, the slightest of crimson in his cheeks.

"Is it Latin?" he asked, again.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"And Latin finally wins!" Joanna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund spat with a smirk, peering out from under the chair. Joanna smiled and playfully pushed her foot against his head.

Lucy stood up with a smile, "We could play hide and seek?"

It went silent for a moment as the other four considered this. Edmund actually appeared somewhat interested now, which made Jo interested as well, "Peter you did tell me that this mansion would be wonderful for it in your letter." she pointed out with a smile.

Peter too smiled at her, then turned to Lucy with an exasperated look, "But we're already having _so_ much fun!"

Edmund scoffed and began carving again. Jo stood and pulled him right out from under the chair, causing him to kick at her, "Hey!"

Before any fighting could ensue, Peter began to count slowly and loudly. The biggest of smiles crossed Lucy's features and she jumped up excitedly. Susan slammed the dictionary shut with a groan, pouting. Jo looked back down to Edmund and smirked, throwing his legs against the ground as she took off into the hallway. His protests faded into the background as she ran up the stairs, finding any nook or cranny available. Luckily, her short stature allowed her to fit just a little bit better in small places.

She could hear footsteps all around her as the others ran to find their hiding spots.

There was a small door in the wall, which she immediately came to find out was a lift. Luckily there was no floor below her, so she wouldn't risk breaking the wires and falling to a horrendous death in the dark. The space inside was just big enough for her to fit in, not completely comfortably, though.

The lift looked almost unused entirely, so she figured the MaCready wouldn't be using it right now.

All was silent as she settled into the dark space, leaving the door slightly cracked to allow what little light she could inside. Peter's loud voice could be heard echoing throughout the mansion, his countdown was nearly over. She heard him reach one hundred, and she began to hope she would be found first, only because of the cramps coming on in her legs.

He passed right in front of her, stopping to examine the hallway. She covered her mouth, feeling like a small child again, desperately trying to cover any evidence of her hiding there.

She smiled in victory when he left the hallway. It didn't last for long, though, as he was back in the hallway five minutes later and lifted the door.

"You're not a very quiet breather,"

"It was stuffy in there!" she responded, slowly unfolding her legs out. Peter held out his hand as she struggled, catching her as she stumbled out of the lift. Using his arms, she pulled herself up and smiled at him. The two began to laugh, nostalgic feelings flooding them as they realized how silly the game was. It was mostly fun, though.

Jo hadn't let go of him, but it didn't seem to bother Peter. He looked down at her with a bright smile, his blue eyes dancing. She reached up to pat his cheek, his happiness making her heart flutter. Not to mention, his eyes!

'He's not a little boy, anymore.'

Jo stopped her thoughts before they could travel any further; she let her arms fall to the side and she cleared her throat, "You should get back to hiding."

"You mean seeking?"

"That's what I said!"

Peter shook his head and laughed, "You're odd-"

Suddenly, the sound of Lucy crying out travelled throughout the house, "I'm back! I'm back, it's alright!"


	4. Lucy's Story

Chapter 4:

* * *

"You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game!" Peter said with a laugh. Him and Jo had run up the hallway to find Edmund and Lucy standing by the curtains. Edmund rolled his eyes at Lucy and glared at her.

"But weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked quietly.

Edmund threw his hands in the air, "That's the point! That's why he was _seeking_ you!"

"Lucy, are you alright?" Jo asked with concern, brow furrowed.

"Of course I am!"

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked, appearing from around the corner.

Peter sighed, "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore,"

Lucy's eyes were laced with confusion, the smile on her face disappearing. Surely they had noticed her absence? She had been gone for _hours!_ She shook her head and took Peter's hand, "There's a wood in the wardrobe, I'll show you!"

Without another word she dragged Peter down the hall, leaving the other three in confused glances to each other. They followed after them quickly and found themselves in an old, dusty room. Against the back wall stood a massive wardrobe, with beautifully carved animals and trees.

Susan approached the doors of the wardrobe and ran her hands along the carvings, "Lucy, what kind of game-"

"I'm not playing a game, Susan!" Lucy cried out.

"Well alright, we'll have a look." Peter said as he too approached the wardrobe. Soon, the older friends were investigating every nook and cranny around and inside the wardrobe. Jo decided to take a step inside, noticing that the wardrobe smelled clean and fresh. This surprised her, seeing as moth balls covered the floor and dust lingered on the coats. Pushing her way to the back, she stuck her hand out and soon felt her hands touch the back of the wardrobe. It was a comfort, actually.

When she emerged, the siblings all stood awaiting her answer.

"Lucy there's only coats and old moth balls in there." she said with a frown.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan added on.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, "One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination."

Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears as she shook her head, "But I wasn't imagining!" She exclaimed, nudging Peter's hand away.

"That's enough," Susan growled, earning a look from Jo.

Lucy shook her head, "I wouldn't lie about this!"

Edmund took a step forward, "Well I believe you,"

"You do?" all the others asked simultaneously.

Jo could see the smirk playing at Edmund's lips, he was lying. Anger coursed through her blood at whatever cruel remark she knew this boy was going to make.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?"

"Edmund!" Jo scolded, glaring at the boy.

Peter's glare overpowered hers instantly, "Now would you just stop? You always have to make things worse, don't you?"

"There's no need to-"

"When are you going to learn to _grow up_?" Peter cut Jo off, stepping closer to a seething Edmund.

Edmund's eyes widened and the anger radiated off of him, Jo took a step back as he shoved Peter backwards, "Shut up!" he cried out, "You think you're dad, but you're _not_!"

With that, the younger boy stormed out of the room, his footsteps loudly hitting against the floor. The door to the room was left wide open, everyone else stared after it. Susan slowly turned back and rolled her eyes, staring at her older brother. Jo could see the look of guilt in Peter's eyes, but she didn't feel one bit bad for him.

"Well, that was nicely handled!" Susan reprimanded him, storming out as well to find Edmund.

It was silent now, you could have heard a pin drop. Jo looked to Peter and shook her head, his eyes travelled to the ground. Jo knew of Peter's troubles with Edmund, but she had never seen it before. At least, not this intense. There were always going to be sibling feuds, that was expected of any family. But this was something even deeper, and she couldn't place her hand on it.

"It was really there. . ." Lucy whispered, eyes to the ground and tears streaming down her face.

Peter once again placed a hand on her shoulder, "Susan's right, that's enough."

He left the room, only Jo and Lucy remained. Jo turned and shut the doors to the wardrobe, feeling one last rush of air as the fresh scent filled her nostrils. Taking her hands off, she backed away to examine the carvings once more. At the very top of the doors was a lion. It's mane blew in the wind and his gaze was focused ahead. He was majestic and beautiful, Jo admired the artwork.

Lucy appeared beside her, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, whoever made this was very talented."

"It's a good hiding place, too."

Joanna chuckled and took Lucy under her arm, "You chose the best hiding place, Lu. I have an idea, let's go feed the horses dinner later, the professor would appreciate it. Sound good?"

Lucy perked up instantly and nodded her head in excitement. The two left the room, Lucy stealing one last glance back at the wardrobe.

 _She would go back tonight._

* * *

The sun began to set and the sky faded into a beautiful orange and pink. The rain left the air sticky, nevertheless it was nicer than the rain itself. Lucy and Joanna stepped into the cool evening air and headed to the stables, laughing and playing on the way. It seemed as if Lucy had forgotten about the entire ordeal from the afternoon. Or, she was simply choosing not to speak about it.

Whatever the case, Joanna wouldn't have minded either way. She would have listened to Lucy's tall tales and taken them with a smile. Children's imaginations could be quite fascinating, really.

The horses were lined up in their stalls, shuffling around at the sight of the two girls. Just as Joanna had seen the professor do earlier, she found a shovel propped against the wall and began sifting through it. Lucy watched on in curiosity, smiling at the excited horses. Jo fed the first horse, smiling at the sounds it made.

"I'll help you hold the shovel, if you want to feed them." Joanna offered to Lucy, who gratefully accepted. The two laughed as Lucy spilled the grains all over herself, on account of the shovel being heavier than she expected. So, Joanna stood behind her and helped her to dump the contents into the feeding bags. Once the horses had all been given their food, the two girls leaned against the wood of the barn and talked. Lucy babbled on about how much she missed her friends and that she wished she could write to them. Joanna just listened and nodded, getting lost in the girl's words.

"Do you think so?"

Jo turned with a confused look on her face as she snapped out of her daze, "Sorry, Lucy, do I think what?"

Lucy laughed, "Do you think that Peter's handsome?"

Joanna's heart fluttered at the thought.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, I don't know, really. Peter is always smiling at you and laughing with you," she paused a moment to think, "It reminds me of the way dad looks at our mum."

Lucy's head fell and she began to cry, the thought of her father off to war began to fill her mind. She missed him so much, and Peter was trying so hard to fill that missing part of their life. Lucy had tried to see him as that, the head of the family. No doubt, Peter was doing his best but it was hard. She had never been able to see Susan as her mother, just as her older sister.

Joanna had become that for her, she could see her as a mother and she reminded her of her own, in a way.

"Oh, Lucy, I think it's wonderful that you can see the love your father has for your mother." Joanna said as she knelt down to Lucy's height, "What's making you so sad?"

"I miss them so much,"

Joanna pulled her close and rocked her gently, "I miss my parents, too."

Lucy's small cries only made Jo want to pull her closer, it made her so sad to think Lucy was in so much pain. She wished she could take her back with her to Finchley, whenever that was to happen. It was dangerous, though. She wouldn't do that to Lucy.

"You and Peter remind me of my parents, but it makes me sad,"

"It's because we aren't your parents, but it only means you love them so much, Lucy."

The brown haired girl smiled at that, her tears seeming to stop for the moment. She wiped at her eyes and nodded, "I do love my parents very much," she whispered.

Jo smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears, "And your siblings love you very much, you know that?"

Lucy nodded, but frowned suddenly, "Not Edmund, though."

"Of course he does! But you know boys, they can be quite silly-"

"Stupid!"

Joanna let out a laugh and nodded, "Yes, that's a better word. Boys can be stupid, you're right."

The two girls laughed and the rest of Lucy's tears vanished. She still had a quizzical look upon her face, though. A smirk formed on the corners of her lips, just like Edmund would do when he was about to make a snide remark.

"I think you like Peter." Lucy said quietly.

"Of course I do, he's my friend!" Joanna responded with a grin, standing up to wipe the dust off her skirt.

Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You _know_ what I mean, Jo!"

"I most certainly do not."

"I've only ever seen my parents smile at each other the way Peter and you smile at each other! That means you're in love."

Joanna sighed and reached into one of the stalls to pet a horse obviously vying for attention. She shook her head, "Lucy, I have no feelings toward Peter. I love him as I would love a best friend, trust me."

Lucy smiled and held her hands behind her back, "Then why do you stare at him _so_ much?" she asked with a laugh.

Joanna blushed and looked away, she knew she stared too much.

"Alright, he's handsome. I will admit to that!"

"Are we talking about a member of the royal family?" a voice from the end of the barn asked. The two girls jumped at the voice and were relieved, somewhat, to see Peter smiling at them.

"No, we were talking about-"

"Prince! This handsome, beautiful stallion." Joanna cut Lucy off with a warning glare, making her way to the horse's stall. The younger girl pouted and joined her in handing Prince an apple. Lucy giggled as his mouth sweeped over her hand, his soft mouth tickling her palm.

Peter stood behind them with his hands in his pockets, "He is rather handsome, isn't he?"

"He's gorgeous," Joanna said with a smile, kissing the horse's nose.

Prince neighed in appreciation after finishing the apple, causing Lucy to gasp in excitement. The girls hadn't realized that it was dark out now, they would be heading to bed soon. Lucy realized her chance to visit the wardrobe again would come sooner if she went to bed now. She let out a yawn and stretched, proclaiming that the day had exhausted her and she was ready to go to bed. Peter and Joanna decided they would join her soon, they might as well give the horses water after having dinner. Lucy left and the other two got to work on filling the water buckets.

Peter leaned against the wall in front of Jo, "Don't suppose you know when you're going home?"

"No, mother hasn't sent me return tickets." she grumbled, dumping water in the stall bucket.

Peter said nothing as he continued to fill water in the stalls, deep in thought about the war. He didn't want Jo to leave.

"Joanna?"

The girl shot him a confused look at the use of her full name, "Yes?"

"Stay with me-" Peter shook his head, "I mean us, stay with us."

"Peter I'm not having this discussion with you anymore, I have told you time and time again that I wish to be home with my mother."

"You're not saving anyone by doing that!" He exclaimed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She rounded on him suddenly, "You're one to talk, Peter Pevensie. Weren't you the one who agreed with _me_ on how useless you feel to this cause? Maybe going home to my mother is my way of fighting!"

"If we stay here we're safe, Jo."

"And if I stay here my mother is alone!" She screamed at him, tears threatening to fall.

Peter dropped his head and the subject instantly. He knew how protective she was of her mother. Being the only girl in the family, that feeling was probably natural to her. His cheeks became red and hot, he couldn't look at her.

Joanna wiped her eyes and looked away, crying was not what she needed right now. She _hated_ crying.

"I'm sorry, Joanna," Peter whispered.

"You're not my babysitter, Peter."

"I know that," he said as he kicked at a piece of hay, "I'm just trying to protect the people I love."

Joanna's eyes flickered up to him, his height towering over her. She nodded her head with a stern look, "You're one of my best friends, Peter, and I love you too. You know I'd do anything for you and your family."

"I'd do anything for you too."

* * *

Joanna was left feeling confused after her encounter with Peter. The way he had looked at her and insisted she stay was something she hadn't seen from him before. It was comforting, but overwhelming.

That night he walked her to the door of the girl's room, apologizing for his stubbornness.

"I've dealt with it since you were a child, I think I can handle it now." She said with a wink. Peter chuckled in response and held his hand out to her. She smirked at him and raised a brow, taking it and shaking it.

"Friends?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded her head, "Of course, always."

Peter pulled her in for a tight hug then, and she relished in his warmth. She could sink right into him, she decided. They tightened their hold and stood there for a moment, her arms around his middle as he enveloped her.

When they pulled away, stares met and hearts fluttered. Jo watched the crimson color make its way to Peter's cheeks, and he looked away.

"You know I would really do anything for you, right?" He asked, staring at the wall behind her.

She stepped away and took his hands, "That's what friends do." She whispered, heart pounding. This was all so confusing, when it shouldn't be.

Peter squeezed her hands and looked down at her, "Would you still consider me a friend if I told you that I wish we were more than friends?"

Joanna squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. It wasn't that this was bad to hear, but she didn't want to hear it. The only thing she had ever seen between her and Peter was a beautiful friendship. She saw this with all of the Pevensie siblings.

Then they grew up, Peter grew up.

Her arms fell to the side and she fidgeted with her skirt. Peter cleared his throat amidst the silence, not sure if he should go to bed or wait for a response.

"I'm not sure, Pete."

With that, he nodded and bid her goodnight.

* * *

 _The air was cold and all she could hear was her heart pounding, breath staggering, she was freezing. All around her she could hear Edmund and Peter arguing, Susan and Lucy attempting to calm the boys. All she could do was stand there with her arms wrapped around herself._

 _"It's so cold," she whispered as she rubbed her arms._

 _The sirens began to wail and all she could do was duck and cover, just as she had been taught to do in school. Bombs erupted around her and she shielded herself, all went silent. Upon opening her eyes, all she could see was a forest covered in snow. Beautiful, clean, white snow._

 _In the middle of the clearing stood a lamp, lit and producing the only light around. It filled her with warmth upon looking at it, and she smiled._

* * *

Someone was shaking Joanna awake, she was relieved to see Susan standing above her. Her brow was furrowed in frustration, though. She didn't even have time to question the girl as she swept out of the room quickly. It was then that she could hear Lucy's shrill voice from down the hallway, obviously desperate about something.

Sighing, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The dream she had been awoken from was odd, no doubt. She was still chilled a little, as if the cold air hadn't left her. Throwing on her robe, she walked down the hall to see what the commotion was about.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

Susan crossed her arms tiredly, "Oh, Lucy, you've been dreaming."

"No I wasn't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again!" Lucy shrieked in protest.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Joanna asked as she sat down on the edge of Peter's bed by Lucy.

She nodded her head in excitement, "Oh you'd love him, Jo, he's so kind! He's a faun-" she paused and looked toward Edmund then, "And this time, Edmund went too. . ."

Everyone's eyes glanced to the younger boy, who stood with his hands together, gaze held to the ground. He slowly looked up, all eyes on him.

"You saw the faun?" a still groggy Peter asked. Jo found that groggy voice slightly appealing, but now was not the time to be thinking of such things. . .

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me," Lucy explained, turning to her brother with a confused look, "What were you doing, Edmund?"

Joanna could sense tension in the air, the cold air coming back to her then. She shivered at the thought of her dream once more, rubbing her arms together. Edmund held his gaze to Lucy, deep in thought. Suddenly, his countenance relaxed and that smirk toyed at his lips again. Joanna frowned at him and stood by Lucy's side then.

"I was just playing along," he said with a smile, "You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund snarled at her as he sat on his bed next to Peter.

Joanna shook her head, "You're a prick, Edmund." she said without hesitation as he shot a glare at her. Suddenly, Lucy began to cry and she ran out of the room and down the hall. Joanna and Susan took off after her, leaving Peter to deal with Edmund.

His older brother shot him a look that could kill, the disappointment laced into his stare. Edmund shrunk back down, not backing his own glare off. Peter stood and shoved Edmund back into the bed rather harshly, causing him to cry out in protest.

Edmund hated all of them. He too would return to Narnia, he decided. He would seek the help of the one who seemed to be his only friend at the moment.

 _The White Witch._

* * *

The three oldest children found themselves sitting in the professor's office in awkward silence. Lucy had been taken care of by Mrs. Macready, who seemed happy to do so. The older man stuffed some tobacco in his pipe, taking a puff once he lit it.

Joanna felt like she didn't need to be here, it wasn't in her place to meddle in the Pevensie's family problems. Not that she wouldn't try to help, seeing as they were her friends.

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper," the professor said with a smirk.

Peter leaned forward, "We're very sorry, sir, it won't happen again." he said nervously. He grabbed Susan and Joanna's hands to lead them out of the room, when Susan suddenly stopped to explain more.

"It's our sister, Lucy, sir. . ."

"The weeping girl?"

"Yes sir, she's upset," Susan said.

Joanna rolled her eyes, "Obviously," she grumbled.

The professor nodded towards Joanna, "Hence the weeping."

Peter grabbed Susan's arm once more, "We can handle it." he growled.

Joanna shook her head and turned to look at Peter, "Would you just sit down and listen to the professor?" she asked. Peter glared at her and sighed, slowly taking his hand off Susan's arm.

"And you're his girlfriend?" the professor asked as he point to Joanna.

Peter and Joanna immediately shook their heads and offered several explanations of how they were not, causing them to blush and eventually silence themselves. The professor smirked, causing Susan to widen her eyes at the older two.

"So, I can see you can handle this situation?" the professor said sarcastically as he sat down, taking another puff.

Susan scoffed, "She thinks she's found a magical world in the upstairs wardrobe!"

Suddenly, the professor let out a cough and choked on his smoke. His eyes widened and he leaned forward. This caused the other three to straighten up, did he believe her? The look on his face surely showed he did, leaving them confused.

"What did you say?" he asked, once regaining himself.

Peter looked to the ground then, "The wardrobe upstairs, Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside."

The professor gestured for the three to sit down again, obviously wanting to gain more information on this story. Joanna couldn't help but feel as if he truly did believe Lucy's story. She watched as he made his way around to the front of his desk, sitting on it's edge.

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic!" Susan suddenly cried out, her eyes wide in frustration.

The professor shook his head, "No, not her, the forest!"

Joanna raised a brow, "The forest?"

"Yes!"

"None of us actually went there-" Joanna stopped herself, "It isn't there!"

"You, actually believe her?" Peter asked.

The professor nodded his head, "And you don't?"

"Well, logically, it couldn't possibly be there!" Susan cried out, the most dominant trait of her personality beginning to appear. She was always thinking logically, probably a reason her and Lucy were drifting apart. Joanna was able to be patient with Lucy, and was quite fond of her vivid imagination. She thought Lucy could write wonderful stories on this magical land, Narnia. . .

"What do they teach at these schools. . ." the professor grumbled with a frown.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said.

"And he's the more truthful one, is he?"

Peter let out a small laugh then, "No, this would be the first time."

The professor pointed to him with a smile, "Well then, I'd say your sister isn't lying, and isn't mad. Then, logically," he said as he looked to Susan, "We must assume she is telling the truth!"

"But, sir-" Joanna began to say, leaning forward.

"She's your sister, and friend, isn't she? You're a family!" he said with a scolding look at the three, "It's high time you start acting like one!"

* * *

Joanna sat in the chair in the library, Peter across form her on the couch; Susan paced back and forth between them with her brow furrowed. She couldn't wrap her brain around this professor. After meeting the man for the first time, her image of him had completely changed. How could one so highly educated be so quick to believe a silly child's story?

"We have to lock the spare room," Peter said quietly.

Joanna shook her head, "It would only make her more upset,"

"It would make things peaceful!" Susan added on, sitting down next to her brother.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Su, things will get better,"

"When this war is over, then it will."

"Wars don't last forever," Joanna chimed in. Susan glanced at her with a calm look on her face, nodding in understanding. She had told Lucy the same thing their first night's stay in the mansion. It was a comforting thought.

Peter smiled, "Sibling feuds don't last forever,"

The girls chuckled and nodded their heads. Perhaps Peter would sit down with Edmund and talk to him one-on-one, brother to brother. Joanna suggested the idea and the other two took it with nods and hopeful smiles. Right now, they needed to let things simmer down. In time, maybe Lucy would forget about her imaginary world. The three soon found themselves discussing activity options to keep Lucy out of the house. They knew of a small town just down the road, perhaps visits to the market would keep everyone's minds away from the spare room.


	5. The Wood In the Wardrobe

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

The next day, everyone was awoken by Joanna. She decided that it would be best to distract everyone immediately after the events of the previous night. Edmund groaned at her, refusing to answer her calls to get up.

Susan was happy to see that she wanted to help and was proud of her for letting the radio go. As of late, her and Peter had not been found near that thing. Good riddance.

Once everyone was up and dressed, they headed into the small town just down the road. Mrs. Macready gave them a list of groceries that were needed, complaining that she hardly got any help around the house. Peter offered to take that chore off her hands, and actually produced a smile from the woman.

Lucy and Susan lead the way, chattering about everything. Joanna was relieved that no fighting had ensued, yet; she was determined to keep it that way. She walked between Edmund and Peter, hoping to keep the tension low and out of the picture. So far, it was working.

The small town was buzzing with activity and talk. Fresh food stands lined the road and the smell was so intoxicating, Joanna could hardly stand it. She pulled her messy black hair into a ponytail and began to investigate what foods were around.

The people of the town were friendly and offered free samples of anything that interested the children. Lucy was immediately enticed by the horses that stood tied up to the sides of the buildings, so Peter took her to pet them. This left Edmund, Susan and Jo to the work of finding groceries.

"Why do we have to do this?" Edmund grumbled as he prodded at the various fruits.

Susan rolled her eyes, "It's the least we can do for the person housing us during the war,"

"We weren't sent away to do chores-"

"Be thankful you've got a bed to sleep in, Ed." Joanna snapped, tossing him an orange. He barely caught the fruit and glared at the older girl.

"You sound like my mother," he groaned.

"You say that to everyone that talks to you," Joanna retorted with a smirk in his direction. He too was smirking, keeping his eyes focused on the fruits. Susan and Joanna looked to each other with chuckles, glad to have kept his temper at bay.

Just across the street from the fruit stand was a boutique that immediately piqued Susan's interest. She insisted that they go over to see what was available. Of course, Edmund complained about going into a girl's store, but was dragged there nonetheless. Joanna was ecstatic to see the good quality of the clothes, especially for the hard times they were in. What drew her in was a pearl necklace, displayed at the back of the store. She ran her fingers along the white stones, imagining how elegant they would look with a dress.

Susan came up behind her with a gasp, "Oh, it's darling!"

"You think so?"

"Of course!" she responded with excitement, "It's too bad that we can't afford such things, right now. I would have snatched that up,"

Joanna looked back to the necklace with admiration, "It is too bad, I would have bought it for my mother."

Susan walked away with skirts and dresses to try on while Edmund and Joanna lingered around the store. Surprisingly, Edmund was drawn to the small selection of men's clothes in the back. He picked up a navy blue, velvet cap that hung on a rack. Joanna smiled as he tried it on, obviously pleased with how it looked.

"Edmund, you look so handsome in that!"

The boy immediately blushed and put the hat back, adjusting his shirt and looking around some more. The smile on his face stayed, though.

The green eyed girl smiled and waited for them to finish looking around. Soon, Peter and Lucy joined them again with smiles on their faces as well. Lucy asked Joanna to help her reach for some stuffed animals in the back, so she gratefully obliged.

By the time they were done, Susan did end up with some new shirts and a skirt. Joanna didn't think it was time to be looking for new clothes, yet. Once the war was over and her money could be spent on such things, she would take some time for herself.

She did wish she would have gone back to get that pearl necklace, though.

* * *

"Let's play some cricket, shall we?" Peter suggested as they walked back, groceries in hand.

"What a wonderful idea!" Susan exclaimed as they approached the mansion.

Lucy said nothing, only holding onto Joanna's hand, lost in thought.

Once they put the groceries away, Joanna decided to change into more appropriate clothes for playing in. Leaving her shoes off, she slipped into a white, button down shirt with a light blue skirt. She gazed at her short-figure in the mirror and frowned, pulling at her hair.

Not that she cared how she looked. . .

She let her black hair down, sighing at the relief of it being pinned back all morning. She pouted at the sight of it, though. Her curls were strung out everywhere and could not be tamed. Why would it matter if they were going to be playing outside anyway? Stepping back into her shoes, she happily ran out to the yard.

Joining the rest of the siblings outside, they started their game off. Lucy had decided to watch from under a nearby tree in the shade. Joanna thought it looked rather peaceful, really.

Peter chose Susan to be her teammate, so Edmund was left to play with Joanna. The two were a rather good team, and started off beating the other two.

"I was smart to choose the oldest person on my team!" Edmund cried out from the batter's plate.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I chose Susan, so you had _no_ option!"

Joanna stuck her tongue out at Peter from first base, "Well look who's regretting the decision now!"

"Hey! I am a perfectly fine player, thank you very much." Susan snapped with a frustrated look from behind Edmund. The other three giggled at her remark and got ready to play again.

Edmund's stare was caught somewhere in the distance; Joanna was focused on Peter's pitching at the moment. She was watching his every move. From the smallest movement of his arm, to how his back arched when he was getting ready to throw. His blonde hair blew in the wind as the small breeze picked up, filling her with content. Lucy's words echoed in her head repeatedly, _"Why do you stare at him_ so _much?"_

"Bloody hell, Joanna. . ." she whispered to herself as she shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

Peter looked back to her with a smile and winked, "Peter winds up!" he cried out, swinging his arm in a circle, "Goes for the bowl!"

The ball soared from his hand and hit Edmund square in the knee. He reached for it and glared at his older brother, "Ow!"

"Whoops!" Peter laughed, "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!"

"Aim better, Butterfingers!" Joanna exclaimed at Peter as the two laughed, even Susan and Lucy were smiling at their antics.

Edmund rolled his eyes, as usual, "Can't we play hide and go seek again?"

"I thought you said that was a kid's game," Peter said as he fumbled with the ball.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air!" Susan commented as she took a deep breath.

"It's not like there isn't air inside. . ." Edmund said beneath his breath.

Peter crossed his arms, "Are you ready then?"

"Are you?" Edmund responded as he pat the bat on the ground.

Joanna clapped him on, "Crush it, Ed! I know you can!" she called out as Peter wound up his pitch again. As soon as she heard the ball make contact with the bat she let out a victory cry and began to circle the bases. Just as she reached third with Edmund behind her, they watched with fear as the ball crashed straight through a stained glass window.

All went silent as the five stared at the mess that was sure to cause trouble.

Inside, it was even worse.

A suit of armor had collapsed onto the floor in a mess. Pieces were strewn all about the floor and glass was shattered on the floor. Peter kicked at a few pieces, anger in his eyes. Joanna reached down and began to assemble what parts she could, asking for help.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter suddenly exclaimed, "There's no use in trying to pick that up, the Macready's probably heard the glass crash."

Edmund rounded on him, "You bowled it!"

Suddenly, footsteps echoed throughout the house as the children fell silent. It was the Macready, just as Peter had suspected. Susan gave them a panicked look, "She's coming!"

"Run!" Peter shouted.

Joanna stood and crossed her arms, "Come on, Peter! We can't hide-"

"Oh, shut up!" Peter sighed as he took her arm and dragged her up the stairs.

The children looked everywhere for an exit out of the house, perhaps Mrs. Macready hadn't seen them playing cricket in the yard. They could always blame it on a bird flying through the window.

Just as they rounded every corner, they could hear her steps approaching. Peter turned and smiled at Joanna, "She's faster than she looks!" he exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. Joanna rolled her eyes and turned to follow the rest of the group.

Edmund found himself leading the group, and he knew just where to go.

Upon arrival in the spare room, Susan growled, "You've got to be joking!"

They had no time to argue as the footsteps grew nearer behind them. The five rushed to the wardrobe, throwing open the doors and cramming inside. Peter put his hand on the small of Joanna's back, shutting the doors closed behind them.

He left it cracked, just enough for Joanna and him to look through into the room outside. They could see the shadow of someone just outside the door, and they gasped, pushing everyone back farther into the space.

"You're on my foot!" Susan cried out from behind Joanna, who also began to complain of someone on her foot. Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, claiming someone to be pinching him. Everyone was yelling in confusion when suddenly, one after the other toppled over each other into piles of snow.

 _Piles of snow._

* * *

Peter, Susan, and Joanna all sat on the ground in shock. They were sitting on the snow covered floor of a forest, _inside the wardrobe._

Lucy had been right.

Slowly they all turned to look at the girl, who stood unfazed at the sight around her and had a smirk playing at her lips. She folded her hands behind her back and waited for a response.

"It's so cold," Joanna whispered, shivering in awe.

Susan was the first to stand slowly, "Impossible!" she whispered as she looked around her.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination. . ." Lucy said as she looked to the ground with a smile. Edmund sighed and looked around for any sign of sleigh tracks, bells, anything.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asked sheepishly, pulling Joanna up from the ground.

Lucy looked away, "No, it wouldn't."

Peter and Joanna exchanged sad glances then. Suddenly, a snowball hit Peter smack-dab in the face, causing Joanna to roar in laughter, her pale, freckled cheeks lighting up in red.

"But this might!" Lucy shrieked with a smile.

Soon, all of them were engaged in a rigorous snowball fight. Snow exploded everywhere as the children pelted them at each other. Peter wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and flung her into a snowbank, causing her to cry out at the temperature. Her thin shirt and skirt were not going to do well in this weather. Peter reached his hands out to her and she took them, pulling him down into the snow with her. The two laughed as they dumped snow on one another, Lucy joining them on the ground.

Susan picked up a snowball and threw it at a very distracted Edmund, who retaliated at the contact, "Ow! Stop it!"

Peter's breathing slowed, "You little liar!"

Joanna latched onto his arm, "Peter, don't-"

"You didn't believe her either!" Edmund exclaimed, "Or you two!" he pointed at the older girls, who looked to Lucy.

Peter stood and approached Edmund rather heatedly, "Apologize to Lucy," he growled. Edmund merely looked at his younger sister, "Say you're sorry-!"

"Alright!" Edmund cried out with his hands up, "I'm sorry!"

The girls stared at the boys, waiting for the tempers to calm down.

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said with a smile as she kicked at the snow, mimicking his statement.

Edmund grinned at her mockingly, "Very funny!"

Susan was the first to suggest that they go back, of course. Edmund argued that they should look around, and Lucy wanted everyone to meet Mr. Tumnus. With no one seeming to agree, Peter suggested that since Lucy was the first one to come to Narnia, that she decide what they do. To her delight, she decided that they were to go meet Mr. Tumnus at once.

Joanna shivered from beside Peter, and Susan commented on how none of them could go walking around in the snow in the clothes they had on.

I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these," the oldest boy said as he appeared from the wardrobe with fur coats.

"Peter, they don't belong to-"

"Susan, we're in a magical land inside a wardrobe. I don't think the professor will really mind, do you?" Joanna interrupted as she smiled at her.

"And if you think about it _logically_ , we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe!"

Peter offered a coat to Edmund, who rejected it, "That's a girl's coat!"

"I know." Peter said with a straight face. Edmund rolled his eyes and snatched it from him, wrapping himself up tightly.

Peter came up behind Joanna and placed a rather large, fluffy coat around her shoulders. He helped her slip into it and she thanked him. He smiled down at her and held his arm out. Looking at him quizzically, he laughed, "You're supposed to take my arm, you know?"

"In all my life, Peter Pevensie!" she cried out with a smile as she slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow. The two smiled at each other and trailed behind the rest of the kids, listening to Lucy chatter away about this wonderful world called Narnia.

* * *

Joanna's head rested against Peter's arm as they made their way through the forest. Peering up at the world around her, she couldn't help but feel something familiar. The birds seemed to be whispering all around them. She watched little flashes of red sweep past them in the trees, the cardinals must have been excited about these new guests.

Peter tightened his hold on her and watched her look around. Her green eyes and black hair stood out starkingly against the snow around them. He could see every curl and loose strand of hair from her head, and he was glad she was so close to him.

Joanna felt his blue-eyed stare on her, but it didn't bother her in the least bit.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the destroyed front door of her dear friend's house. Without any word, she took off towards it, leaving the others to follow in confusion.

The house was a disheveled mess and whoever had come left without intentions of returning.

"The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands. Also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans.

"Signed, Maurgrim, Captain of the Secret Police.

"Long live the Queen."

Peter held the declaration in his hand, a paw print stamped near the bottom and the signature of Jadis next to it. Everyone looked to each other in fear.

"Now we should really go!" Susan said hastily.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, "But we have to help him!"

"It's out of our hands, Lu." Peter said as he tossed the note aside.

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked as she stepped away from them, " _I'm_ the human! He helped me!"

"It's alright, Lu, just calm down for a moment." Joanna said as she took Lucy's shoulders.

"Maybe we should call the police," Peter suggested.

Susan scoffed, "But these are the police!"

"Besides, he's a criminal!" Edmund exclaimed. Lucy turned to him with anger, balling her fists. Joanna turned her head back to her and told her to breathe. She couldn't imagine Lucy getting so mad, she didn't want to see it.

"Don't worry, Lucy, we'll think of something." Peter comforted her.

Joanna's ear caught the sound of someone whispering from behind them. It startled her when she turned to see a robin in the doorway, calling out to them.

"Hey!" It cried out, flapping it's wings.

The others turned to follow her stare, just as perplexed.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked in shock.

Joanna shook her head, "No, it said 'hey!'"

"Follow me, humans!" It cried out again as it hopped back. Joanna stood and immediately followed the small bird. It took off flying into the air, she ran after it.

"Joanna, where are you going?" Peter called out from behind her.

"Come on, it said to follow!" She said without turning back. The siblings exchanged puzzled glances, where had Joanna heard those words coming from? They could only hear the chirping of the robin, and the small whisper it gave. Soon they were running after her farther into the woods. The bird flew behind a rock and Joanna lost track of it, "It's gone!"

"Joanna, it's just a bird." Susan said, panting beside her.

She shook her head, "No, it told us to follow it. Didn't you hear?"

Turning to the siblings, they all shook their head at her profound statement. She shook her head and looked away, she knew what she heard. She wasn't crazy.

The bushes began to rustle, Peter pulled Joanna and the others behind him. His hand gripped her arm tightly as the rustling grew louder. Finally, a figure emerged from behind the leaves.

A _beaver._

Lucy let out a sigh, "It-it's a beaver!"

Peter's grip loosened, he took a step toward the animal. The beaver shot him a puzzled look and inched closer as Peter stuck out his hand. The boy began to click at it, calling it toward him like a dog.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" The beaver suddenly cried out in offense.

Jo's eyes widened and she let out a cry, "It talked!"

"It's a talking beaver!" Edmund reiterated her statement with just as wide eyes.

The beaver shook his head, his eyes landing on Lucy then. He approached her, "Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?" The girl replied quietly, and surprised.

The small animal pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Lucy, who held it close to her. Joanna made her way to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulders. Tears once again fell from her eyes, she knew what this meant.

"This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took 'im."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked.

The beaver looked around before motioning for them to follow, "Further in!" He whispered. Scurrying off behind the bushes, he left the siblings in stunned silence.

"I told you all that bird wanted us to follow. It lead us to the beaver!" Jo cried out, "It wanted to help us,"

Susan shook her head, " _No_ animals should be talking!"

"I think logic is beyond reason at this point, Su!" Joanna retorted, rolling her eyes, "I think we should follow the beaver,"

"I agree with Jo," Peter said.

"Peter, we don't know where he's going!"

"She's right!" Edmund chimed in, "How do we know we can trust this beaver?"

Peter considered this before coming up with an answer, "He says he knows the faun."

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan squeaked in frustration, crossing her arms. Everyone began to argue on who they trusted and who they didn't, whether or not they should go back to the wardrobe, and why animals were talking.

"Is everything alright?" The beaver said as he stuck his head out from behind the bushes.

Peter nodded his head, "Yes, we were just talking." He grumbled as he took Joanna's arm again. She gratefully wrapped her whole arm around his this time.

The beaver nodded, "That's better left for safer corners. . ."

Lucy nodded, "He means the trees."

"The trees?" Joanna whispered as she looked around. How could the trees know what they were saying, let alone hear what they were saying?

Peter pulled her close, "Don't worry," he whispered. She nodded her head and accepted his closeness. Their giant fur coats melted together and warmness enveloped her. The sound of Peter's sharp breaths comforted her amidst the wild thoughts running about her head.


	6. The Prophecy

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

The beaver, who they had come to know simply as Beaver, lead them to a small dam on a frozen river. Inside it was cozy and warm, a little small for the humans, but perfect for the beavers. Immediately they were greeted by Mrs. Beaver, worried about how she looked at the moment, given such short notice of their guest's arrival.

The two animals invited them inside at once and the children were relieved to find it warm inside. Mrs. Beaver offered Lucy food, but to no avail. The girl was still quite upset over the loss of her friend.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked upon noticing the sullen look on Lucy's face.

"Well-" Mrs. Beaver began with hesitancy, "There's hope!" she exclaimed and placed a paw on Lucy's arm.

Mr. Beaver nodded and leaned in, "Yeah, there's a load full o' hope! Aslan is on the move!" he whispered in excitement.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked from the corner by the fire.

Mr. Beaver began to laugh and clutched his belly, oblivious to the confused looks on the children's faces.

"Aslan, you silly little blighter-" he stopped upon seeing the looks on their faces, "You don't know, do you?"

Joanna let out a chuckle, "Isn't it obvious we're new?"

"We haven't actually been here very long." Peter said with a raised brow.

Beaver let out another laugh and threw his hands in the air, "He's only the King of the whole wood! The _true_ King of Narnia," he exclaimed suddenly, "And he's waiting for you!"

Lucy frowned, "Waiting for us?"

"You got to be jokin'!" Beaver cried out in frustration.

Now Joanna was getting frustrated as well, "How do you expect us to know everything about a land we've never been to?"

Beaver settled down and sighed, "Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest! The secret police! They're all happening because of you!"

Susan glared at the animal, "You're blaming us?" she shrieked.

Mrs. Beaver shook her head and smiled, "Not blaming you, dear. _Thanking_ you!"

The children leaned closer as Mr. Beaver began to explain the reason behind his excitement. There was a prophecy, and the children were fulfilling it. Everything was falling into place. He recited the prophecy to them with a grin, his tail patting in excitement.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme. . ." Susan mumbled.

"You're missin' the point!" Beaver cried out.

"It's long been told that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver interjected calmly, placing her paws on her husband's shoulders.

"And you think _we're_ the ones?" Peter squeaked, eyes wide.

Joanna could not believe what she was hearing, it was all nonsense. She regretted running away from Mrs. Macready now. If only she had stayed and been the adult, they wouldn't be caught up in this mess. Her friends were destined to save the world of Narnia but she wanted no part.

"Well, you better be the ones! Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Beaver continued.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter said, "We're not heroes!"

Joanna nodded her head, "We should have _never_ run away from the Macready! This isn't our battle to fight," she said with anger, "Your prophecy isn't even complete, there's no mention of another daughter of Eve."

"My dear you're just as important to this as they are." Mrs. Beaver said with her gentle voice.

Before she could explain, Peter stood and took Joanna's hand, "I think it's time we were going."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes.

Peter bent down and took her shoulders, "It's our of our hands, Lu."

Joanna turned and looked for Edmund, frowning upon not seeing him. She walked around the corner and into one of the bedrooms. Perhaps he had gone to sleep.

The cold air sent chills down her neck, every hair on her body stood up. She could see her breath against the walls of ice that surrounded her. Shivering, she turned to leave but was shocked to see Edmund standing in the doorway of what seemed to be a castle. No voice or sound came from her mouth as she attempted to call out to him, she could only watch.

She blinked and it was gone. All she could see was the door to the dam, _wide open_.

"Edmund's gone!" she cried out.

* * *

The children and Mr. Beaver stood at the top of the snow-covered hill, watching in fear as their brother entered the doors to _her_ castle.

 _The White Witch._

Lucy cried out to him but was quickly shushed by Joanna and Mr. Beaver. Peter was livid, his face red from anger. Now they had to stay and rescue him.

Why had he gone to the White Witch?

Peter made a run for it but was stopped by Beaver, "We can't just let him go!" Peter exclaimed.

"Don't you get it? He's the bait, she wants all five of ya in there! To _kill_ ya!"

Lucy cringed at the word and buried her face into Joanna's body. The thought was unnerving and set Jo on edge. They needed to get Edmund back, and fast. Suddenly Susan began to scream at Peter, "This is all your fault!"

"It's no one's fault, Susan!" Joanna responded over the wind.

The other girl turned to her, " _None_ of this would have happened if you or him would have listened to me in the first place!"

"So you knew this was going to happen?" Peter fired back with a glare.

Susan rolled her eyes, "I didn't know _what_ would happen! Which is why we should have left when we still could-"

"Peter I told you we should have just picked up the mess!" Joanna cried out, face growing red.

"Stop it!"

Everyone turned from the fighting and confusion to Lucy. She had heard enough of the fighting, "This isn't helping Edmund."

"She's right, only Aslan can help your brother now," Mr. Beaver said grimly.

Peter's eyes narrowed as his gaze flickered between Susan and Joanna. His mind was going so fast, the thoughts were overwhelming. He had to save his brother, he wasn't going to lose him.

"Then take us to him," Peter growled at Beaver.

"Not before _she_ tells us what she saw," the animal said, focusing his gaze on Joanna.

The girl looked around confusedly, " _Me_?" she shrieked, still winded from yelling.

"The prophecy _does_ tell of another Daughter of Eve," he said as he approached her, "I think that would be you, dear."

* * *

 _She will lead them with guidance_

 _And follow them with trust_

 _With victorious sight and mind_

 _Shall she see over them evermore_

Joanna was furious with Mr. Beaver for not telling her of the prophecy in the first place. Now she was involved, too involved to go back home. She leaned back in her chair, eyes wide. Running her hands through her black curls, she sighed in frustration. This prophecy put a lot on her shoulders, it seemed. Then again, at least she wasn't a prophesied king or queen.

"You're the Last Seer, come to guide the Kings and Queens at last!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, "That's why you saw Edmund in the castle before he even was there."

"I don't like this at all," she said with a panicked voice, "I'm scared!"

Peter took her hand, "We are too-"

"I don't want this responsibility!" She cried out, tears in her eyes.

A small paw slipped over her hand and she smiled at Mrs. Beaver. The creature had concern in her eyes, yet it was comforting. She squeezed Jo's hand and held one finger, "Oh how I wish these prophecies were no one's to take." she sighed.

Joanna wiped away the few tears she had shed and nodded her head. She turned to look at the siblings. All of them were obviously panicked, worried for their little brother. Peter caught her stare and gave her a meekly smile, "Once we find Edmund, we can go home."

Susan nodded in satisfaction at her brother's statement. Lucy, on the other hand, was still quite upset, "If we help Edmund, then we must help !"

"We've already told you, Lu, it's out of our hands! None of us are going to be kings or queens, not while we still have a home back in the wardrobe." Susan scolded with a frown.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout, tears threatening to spill once more. Peter pulled her close for a hug and held her to him. Jo sighed and rubbed her neck, this day was not turning out as planned. Who knew how much trouble a wardrobe could bring?

Jo's heart suddenly skipped a beat at the howl of wolves. Everyone else had gone deathly still to listen, but all there was was silence. Jo looked outside the kitchen window, but saw nothing. Everybody settled back in their seats once more, sighing in relief.

"For a moment there I-"

Mr. Beaver was cut off by louder howling, multiple howls. Peter clutched Lucy to him tightly and looked around, Susan hurrying away from the hallway. All color had drained from her face and she was shaking.

"I think they're coming for us!" she shrieked, looking behind her worriedly.

* * *

 _Jo was suddenly standing behind a pack of scraggly, vicious wolves. The beaver's dam was in sight and the silhouettes of everyone scrambling inside made Jo tremble. She knew they were in danger._

 _"On your call, Maugrim." a wolf at the front said, turning back to look at Jo._

 _The wolf beside her shifted on his paws, eyeing the little house. Jo could hear glass shattering from the dam and the wolf's eyes suddenly narrowed. He crouched down and let out a growl, "Take them,"_

* * *

Jo gasped and grabbed onto the countertop, a glass plate fell to the ground from her sudden movement and shattered on the ground. She turned to her friends and let out a panicked cry, "We have to get out!"

Everyone began to move quickly, putting coats on and packing up anything they would need. Mr. Beaver began to pull the table out from its place. Peter reached down and lifted it up with ease. Mrs. Beaver and Susan were running around the kitchen gathering things up when suddenly the windows began to crackle. The wolves were beginning to paw at them, digging away the snow and scratching the glass.

"Hurry, love! They're after us!"

Susan now stood by Peter, holding Lucy close to her, watching in awe as the lady creature was still gathering food up.

"What is she doing?" Susan shrieked.

Mrs. Beaver smiled amidst the chaos, "Don't worry, dear, you'll thank me later! It's a long journey and Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" he exclaimed, throwing his short arms up in frustration.

Susan sighed, "Do you think we should bring jam?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Only if the Witch has _toast_!"

Susan scoffed and tightened her grip on Lucy. Suddenly, the window behind Peter shattered and Jo pulled him to her, breathing fast and heavy. Beaver pulled back a carpet to reveal a dark hole. Everyone took deep breaths as Beaver lit a torch, handing it to Peter. The Beavers jumped in first, followed by Susan, Lucy, Jo, then Peter. He quickly pulled the table and carpet back over the hole as best he could, then took off running after Jo. The tunnel was small and dark. The humans were having a hard time running while hunched over and dressed in fur coats. Suddenly, Lucy tripped over her coat and sent Jo toppling over her. Lucy cried out in pain, holding her ankle. Jo stood and pulled Lucy up with her.

There was more howling; everyone stood still.

Lucy turned to Jo with a terrified look, "They're in the tunnel!" she squeaked.

Peter and Jo exchanged worried glances then, the howling echoing against the walls. Jo picked Lucy up and threw her over her shoulder. Everyone began to sprint again down the never-ending tunnel. Finally they came to a dead-end, causing panic once more.

"We're going to be their dinner if we don't find a way out!" Jo exclaimed in worry as she set Lucy down. Beaver glared at her then and began to search through the small sack of objects they packed.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver scolded.

Beaver rolled his eyes, "There was no room next to the jam!"

Peter approached the front of the group and lifted his torch, smiling upon finding a door at the top of the tunnel. He doused the torch and used it to break the door open. Finally it splintered open and he began to lift everyone up and out of the tunnel. Jo clambered onto the ground and laid back into the cold snow, taking deep breaths. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was dizzy, she had never felt so much fear in her life.

Lucy let loose a whimper upon exiting the tunnel. Jo peered up and gasped at what Lucy had tripped over. Little stone animals were scattered all about the open area they had arrived in. She looked around and caught sight of little houses surrounding them, the animals cowering in their stances. It was horrifying and incredibly sad.

"He was my best mate!" Beaver suddenly cried out in the silence.

He stood next to a badger who was shielding his face with his small paws. Jo's breathing began to calm down once more as she looked around her. It felt like they had stumbled upon a graveyard.

Susan leaned down to touch the nose of a rabbit, "What happened to them?" she asked quietly.

"This is what happens to enemies of the White Witch." a voice from behind Joanna cooed.

Peter yanked Jo up to his side upon hearing the voice, pulling her close. A fox emerged from the bushes with a smug look on his face. Jo's body tensed up at the sneakiness of the animal.

"Stand still there, traitor!" Beaver cried out in anger, Mrs. Beaver held him back as he attempted to lunge at the fox.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys." the fox said with a laugh.

Peter pulled his two sisters close to him then, his breathing quick and short. Jo placed a hand over his and squeezed it.

"You look mighty like one of the bad guys," Beaver growled at him.

The fox nodded, "An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later. Right now, we need to move."

The howling of the wolves could be heard again from inside the tunnels, the girls gasped and began to panic once more. Peter looked down at Jo, trembling in his hold, "What do you suggest?" he asked the fox in eagerness.

The fox looked up and smiled, "Can you climb?"

* * *

Peter grabbed Jo's hands and lifted her up onto his branch just as the wolves bursted through the already broken door. Jo held a hand to her mouth to keep any panicked sounds from escaping her mouth. She sidled up against the trunk of the tree as tight as she could, closing her eyes.

"Evening, gents! Did we lose something?" fox teased from down below.

"Don't patronize me!" the wolf growled at him, "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

Peter took Jo's hand and squeezed it, eyes wide in fear. What if this fox turned them all in? They were mere feet from the wolves, he was surprised they hadn't sniffed them out by now.

The fox perked up, "Humans in Narnia? Now that's some valuable information!"

The wolves surrounding Maugrim all began to shift on their paws in angst. They began to threaten the fox, "We'll rip your limbs off one by one, fox!"

"Don't think we'll be so easy on you, traitor."

"Bite his paws off, Maugrim!"

"Rip his tail off!"

Jo let a small whimper out as tears spilled over her cheeks. She knew this fox was on their side, she couldn't bare to see him get hurt. Peter's warm hand in hers trembled, Lucy buried her face into Peter's chest in attempt to keep herself quiet.

"Where are they?" Maugrim lashed out at the fox, taking a menacing lunge at him. His jaws clamped around the small animal and he let out a yelp. Lucy let out a small cry that was instantly silenced by Peter's hand across her mouth. The fox hung his head in defeat and all Jo could hear was her heart pounding once more. The fox was going to tell them something, and she greatly feared he would give them away.

The small animal let out a sigh, "They-they-"

Susan held her breath as he struggled to get his words out.

"They were heading North."

Maugrim tossed the fox to the side, "Sniff them out!"

The wolves howled and sped off into the thicket, leaving the refugees in the tree.

* * *

Lucy was the first to clamber down the tree and sprint to the fox's side. The animal lay still on his side, taking short and jagged breaths. Lucy stroked the fur behind his ear and sniffled, trying to refrain from crying. Soon, the others had gathered around her on the ground.

"You'll need some first aid," Jo said as she examined the bite wounds.

The fox chuckled, "I'll be fine."

Joanna scooped up some snow from the ground and placed it over the bloody bites, jumping back at his loud yelp. Mrs. Beaver sighed and reached into their small bag. Luckily she had brought her sewing kit and was going to patch up the fox. Peter offered to get a fire going and everyone settled in. Proper introductions were made then.

It was quiet while Mrs. Beaver worked on the fox, only his small yelps echoed around them. Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for him every time his face twisted in pain. Despite the pain his injuries caused, he gave her a reassuring smile and winked at her. She smiled back at him and stroked his fur one more.

"You're so soft," she said quietly.

The fox smiled, "Why thank you, I try to keep my fur well-groomed. It's not everyday you stumble upon Narnian royals. One must be prep-" he let out a rather loud yelp and screwed his eyes shut then.

Lucy frowned, "Are you alright?"

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite."

The fox let out another yelp and pulled away from Mrs. Beavers pesky paws, but she yanked him back, "Stop squirming! You're worse than beaver on bath day."

Mr. Beaver smiled sheepishly, "Worst day of the year,"

"I'm afraid this is all the healing I have time for," the fox sighed as he stood up slowly.

Susan perked up with a frown, "You're leaving?"

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen." he said with a low bow, causing Susan to grimace in confusion, I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops."

The Beavers grinned and leaned closer, "You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"What is he like?" Mrs. Beaver continued.

"Like everything we have ever heard." the fox said with a smile, as if reminiscing on past memories. Joanna smiled with him, the pride that these animals took in their leader must mean he was a great ruler. Her heart fluttered at the thought of meeting Aslan, "He'll be a good help in fighting the White Witch."

"We're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan quickly cut in. The animals turned to the humans with looks of sadness, even desperation. The fox turned to Peter and Joanna, then, a pleading look in his eyes. The older humans couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Surely King Peter, Seer Joanna-"

"We just want to get our brother back." Peter interrupted, he averted his eyes away from the animal. Joanna couldn't keep her eyes on the fox either, the disappointment in his eyes were evident. They were crushing their hopes, instilling more fear in them perhaps.


	7. We Shall Have Spring Again

**Chapter 7:**

 **Reminder, any paragraphs in italics are Jo's visions.**

 **Thankful for the few reviews I have, it means a lot! Things are going to start picking up soon, I promise!**

 **Long chapter warning: 5,296 words!**

* * *

 _Joanna once again stood in a cold room, surrounded by ice. Her breath fogged in front of her face and her body shook in the cold temperature. The sounds of animals echoed all around her and she desperately searched for the source. The tiny, stone animals from the clearing began to appear at her feet. Each animal with a look of horror on their face, the sounds suddenly turning to cries for help. Tears streamed down her face because she could not help them, she didn't know how to help them._

" _Do you know why you are here?"  
Joanna looked up and suddenly the room went quiet. She was staring into the dark eyes of a beautiful woman. Her skin was as white as snow, her crown sitting atop her head in glory, she knew who this was._

" _Because I believe in a free Narnia." a voice from behind her said, obviously tired and in pain._

 _She turned to see another creature on the ground behind her, staring up at her. The Witch approached her and stood next to her. She smiled evilly at the creature and chuckled darkly._

" _You are here because he," she paused and threw her staff to the corner of the room, "turned you in. . ."_

 _Joanna followed the Witch's stare and gasped at the sight of Edmund curled up in fear in the corner of a cell._

" _. . .For sweeties." the Witch finished with a small smile. Edmund looked away in guilt and pulled his knees to his chest. There was a bruise on his forehead and a cut on his lip, she had been hurting him._

 _Suddenly the Witch rounded on the creature and her hand collided with his cheek, the slap echoing around the room. Joanna gasped and took a step backwards. Immediately she turned and ran to Edmund's side, waving her hands in front of him and calling out his name._

" _We're coming to find you, Edmund!" she cried out to him, desperately hoping he could hear her. He peered over his knees and looked up, the Witch stood towering over him._

" _Ready my sleigh," she commanded her dwarf minion, "Edmund misses his family."_

 _Joanna placed an arm on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise, "We will find you, Ed!"_

* * *

As the group prepared to leave after a small nap, Joanna pulled Peter aside. The dream she'd had during the small sleep had shaken her to the core. She worried for Edmund and the people of Narnia, now.

"Peter, we need to stay and help these people."

"Did you see something?" he whispered, pulling her behind a tree.

She nodded, "It's Edmund, she's hit him. He's so alone, Peter,"

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, "What else did you see?"

She gulped, "They're preparing her sleigh to go on the look for us, and I have a feeling that she'll find us if we don't get a move on now."

The older boy nodded and sighed, the frustrations getting to him, "Why the sudden urge to help Narnia?"

"The White Witch has them all under her thumb, she uses fear to keep these creatures at her command," she paused and looked away, "There was another creature there, and he said he believed in a free Narnia."

Peter stared at her, "This isn't our world-"

"Do you not see how frightened they all are of her? And how hopeful they are of Aslan?" she asked in a harsh whisper, "There's a war going on back home, too, Peter. Others have come to our aid, why should we not come to theirs?"

Peter huffed his bangs out of his eyes and looked down at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at him, her eyes staring straight through him it seemed. He knew she was right but part of him wanted to go back home and forget all of this had happened. Jo's arms slumped to her side and she hung her head, feeling stuck. There was no use in arguing with this stubborn boy, he had always been this way.

"I think we should head out now," she whispered before walking away.

The early dusk wind whipped at the children's faces as they travelled through the forests and fields of Narnia. The Beavers lead the way and had no trouble walking through the snow. Their shoes were completely soaked through and paid no help to them.

Jo tried to stay as alert as she could while walking, hoping her sight may help them in locating the Witch somehow. This didn't seem to be part of her gifts, though, much to her dismay. Peter kept glancing back at her and she met his stare every time. He knew where she stood and she wasn't going to let him forget it. She was deeply disappointed in the boy for not wanting to help.

Eventually the two were walking behind the Beavers and making small talk to one another. He mentioned that all the talk of war here in Narnia only made him want to join the army back home even more. The girl couldn't share his feelings, though. It was all easier said than done. Actually being faced with the prospect of war scared her. Back home she knew she had no chance of joining, so it was easy to talk about and pretend.

She was thankful her mother had sent her away now. However, she missed home more than ever now. It was so far away, it seemed.

"How does it feel to be a King?"

Peter chuckled, "I'm no king,"

"That's not what the Narnians think." she said with a smile towards the Beavers.

He sighed, "To say it's frightening would be an understatement."

Jo nodded her head, this whole journey had been frightening. Perhaps this all really was a dream and she was bound to wake up soon. In all of their hearts, they knew it was real. Their encounter with the wolves brought the reality to life, at least for Joanna. Never had she felt such evil in her life. No nightmare could create that intense of a feeling.

Peter nudged her side, "How does it feel to be Seeker, or, um-"

"Seer?" She asked with a cocked brow.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you are."

Joanna let out a huff, "I feel a bit out of place, to tell you the truth."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not prophesied royalty, unlike you lot," she said with a laugh, "I don't like these visions, either."

Peter looked away, "What are they like?"

Joanna took a moment to recall what they felt like. _They felt so real._ She could see her breath in the air, feel how cold the castle was and feel Edmund trembling beneath her fingers when she placed her hand on his shoulder. There was no telling when they would come and what they would bring, that was the worst part.

"They're frightening." Joanna sighed with a sheepish smile to her younger friend. Peter's brow furrowed in sympathy and he took her hand.

She didn't let go.

Suddenly the group found themselves atop a bridge made of rock, overlooking the majestic mountains covered in snow. The humans looked on in awe, never had they seen land like this before. Not even in pictures.

"Aslan's camp is just over there, by the stone table. Just across the frozen river!" Beaver exclaimed in excitement, grasping his wife's paws in his.

Joanna cleared her throat, "Did you say a _frozen_ river?"

Mrs. Beaver chuckled, "It's been frozen for one-hundred years!"

"It seems so far." Peter said as he eyed the body of water wearily.

Mrs. Beaver once again let out a laugh, "It's the world dear! Did you expect it to be small?"

Susan rolled her eyes and looked to the older children, "Smaller. . ." she grumbled as she walked past them.

Joanna looked back to her blonde-haired friend and smiled, "Ever the cheerful one, isn't she?"

"Always!" he exclaimed, extending his arm towards her once more. Joanna chuckled and slipped her arm around his once more. She enjoyed having the extra fur of his coat surrounding her, it kept her warm. However, it seemed that the wind was finding it's way through the coats somehow. None of them were feeling any warmer.

Finally the group came to a vast, outstretched piece of snow-covered land. It seemed to go one forever. The beavers padded on while the kids began to fall behind. Lucy was obviously getting tired and was tripping over her feet. Beaver was constantly turning around and reprimanding them for how slow they were being.

"Come on, humans! Before we're old!" he cried out once more as he and his wife trudged on ahead.

Lucy sighed and leaned her head on Peter's arm. He sensed her annoyance and scooped her up into his arms, "If he tells us to hurry up _one more time,_ I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat!"

"Peter, that's rude!" Joanna exclaimed as she punched his arm.

"Hurry up, humans! We don't have all day!" he cried out once more, a hint of panic in his voice.

Lucy grumbled as her brother set her down, "He is getting kinda bossy,"

"Besides, I'd give you the prettiest hat of all, Jo!" Peter said as the two girls giggled.

"No! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver suddenly cried out, her tiny paw pointed behind the children. Everyone turned to the sight of a sleigh charging right towards them. Joanna's heart began to thud loudly in her chest and she took off running. Peter took Lucy's hand and charged after her, Susan following closely behind the Beavers.

They could hear the sleigh growing closer, the bells clanging against each other combined with the sound of hooves hammering against the ground.

Beaver ran ahead into the forest and called after them, he was hiding under the root of a rather large tree. Once they approached him, they all clambered under the root and huddled together. They all held their breaths as the sleigh approached just behind them.

Someone had gotten out of the carriage, obviously looking around for them.

Joanna squeezed her eyes shut and held her knees close to her chest. Her heart was pounding so fast she felt her chest would explode. The air was cold and made it feel as if every breath cutting against her chest. The person stood close to the root, making snow fall over their knees.

Finally, after a few minutes, the person left to join the Witch back on the sleigh. Surely they had missed them?

"Maybe she's gone?" Lucy whispered to them.

Peter nodded, "I'll go and have a look-"

"No!" Mr. Beaver cried out, "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

Mrs. Beaver whimpered, "Well neither are you, Beaver."

Her husband took her paws lovingly and smiled, "Thanks, dear."

The animal scurried out of sight and over the root. Everyone once again sat with bated breath, waiting for any sign that he was alright. More minutes passed agonizingly slow before he suddenly peaked over the edge of the root, sending everyone into a panic.

He had a wide, toothy grin plastered on his face, "I hope you've all been good! There's someone here to see ya!"

Susan and Jo exchanged skeptical looks at Beaver's comment. Immediately Mrs. Beaver was out of the hiding place and joining her husband. She encouraged the children to follow her soon after.

Everyone clambered out to a marvelous sight.

Father Christmas.

' _Oh my word, he's real!'_ Joanna thought to herself with wide eyes.

The man stood before them, dressed in deep red robes with a smile to greet them. His cheeks were not quite as rosy as Joanna had always imagined them to be, but they had a lively color to them. He had no hat with a white, fluffy ball on the end. He simply wore appropriate winter clothing, something you might find on anyone who lived in such weather all the time.

He let out a laugh and immediately Lucy was at his side, "Merry Christmas, sir!"

"It certainly is, Lucy, thanks to you."

Susan cocked a brow, "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?"

"It hasn't, not for a hundred years. But now the Witch's power is crumbling," the man returned to his sled and reached over to grab something. To everyone's delight, he pulled up a bag of presents.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed in delight.

Father Christmas let out another loud, bellowing laugh. The children gathered around the bag in excitement. Joanna felt like a child again, and it felt wonderful. Who knew that this legend existed in other worlds as well? With the same traditions?

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small flask filled with red liquid, "Lucy, Eve's Daughter, this is for you. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop from this cordial will restore them." he said with a smile as Lucy took the gift with wide eyes, "And though I do not expect you to use it, this." he added, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small, sheathed dagger. Joanna's heart skipped a beat at this, were they to receive weapons of war?

"Well, I think I could be brave enough," Lucy said shyly.

"I am sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." he said as he pat Lucy on the shoulder. He reached into his bag once more and revealed a beautifully carved bow and arrow. Along with it he had pulled out a quiver full of bright, red feathered arrows. "Eve's Daughter, Susan, trust in this bow. For it does not easily miss."

Susan took the gift with uncertainty in her eyes, "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs?'"

The man simply smiled and turned back to his bag, "And, though you have no trouble making yourself heard, this." he handed the raven-haired girl a beautifully crafted, ivory horn. In the end it curled into the head of a lion. "When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come."

Susan nodded with gratitude and stepped away to examine her new gifts. The man turned to Joanna with a smile then, and she couldn't help the warm feeling of excitement in her stomach at what she was to be given.

"Eve's Daughter, Joanna, to you I present a golden whistle." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, shimmering, golden whistle. It was attached to an equally shining, golden chain. He handed the small trinket to her and she took it carefully. "It is silent to foes, and only heard to those under your command."

"My command?" she asked.

The man winked at her, "You will find that your friendship with certain creatures in Narnia are stronger than others," he said as he smiled. This earned an excited jump from one of his reindeer, and he nodded to her, "But, when in dire need and it is sounded, all who are loyal to you can hear it. And last, this," he said as he turned once more to his large bag. Joanna gasped as he revealed a sheathed sword to her. She slipped the whistle over her head and took the sword into her shaking hands. Could she fight? Could she kill with this?

"I know the doubts you have, but with this sword you will lead a strong fight."

Joanna nodded her head and held the weapon close to her chest, not wanting to look at it.

Peter straightened up as the man turned to him finally. He reached into his bag and pulled out a sword as well. Jo could instantly see the size of this sword was bigger compared to hers, fit for a king. The man also handed Peter a heavy shield.

"Peter, Son of Adam, these are tools, not toys." he said with a stern face, "The time to use them may be soon at hand."

Peter unsheathed the sword and admired the shining weapon.

"This is the brother to your sword, Joanna. Together in battle, they will put up a hard fight, that I can assure you."

Joanna looked down to her sword, then, and unsheathed it as well. Peter and Joanna looked to each other and back to their weapons. Were they meant to fight this war together, then? Were they meant to save Narnia?

"Bare them well," he said to the older friends, "I best be off! Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." the man scooped his bag up and threw it into the sleigh. Joanna watched as her childhood dream-come-true turned and waved to them, "Long live Aslan!" he cried out, taking his seat and taking off in his sleigh.

The children stared in wonder as the man drove out of sight. Peter and Joanna looked at each other again, panic settling in on her. She didn't want to fight.

"Sibling swords?" she asked with a nervous laugh, buckling the sword around her waist.

Peter did the same and shrugged his shoulders, "Hopefully they get along well,"

"Ha, ha, very funny." she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

Lucy turned to the older children with a smirk on her face, "Told you he was real."

"Did _I_ ever say I didn't believe?" Joanna reminded her.

"It's only because you didn't want to make me upset!" Lucy replied with a laugh.

Suddenly Peter's eyes went wide, "Did you hear what he said? Winter is almost over. . ."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" Joanna asked.

Peter looked to her with worry, "No more ice."

* * *

After receiving their gifts and coming to the same realization Peter had, the group hurriedly continued on. Jo could feel the sword hitting against her leg and couldn't help but feel scared a little. Peter could be brave enough, surely, but could she?

The sound of rushing water filled their ears. Peering over the hill, Beaver made a gasp to himself.

"Blimey I don't know 'ow we'll get across that." he whispered to his wife. The two creatures exchanged nervous glances, but nonetheless encouraged the children to hurry.

Lucy stopped upon seeing the rushing river, shaking in fear. Jo nudged her forward but placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, the beavers will know what to do."

"Right, they live around water," Lucy reminded herself.

Jo nodded, "That's right, they're the experts here."

They came to a stop at the frozen water's edge. The waterfall was still frozen over and left a small portion of the river frozen as well. This comforted the group little, as the water that was flowing did so dangerously fast. Joanna pulled her coat tighter around her and shook her head, clearing her nervous thoughts.

"Wait, maybe we should think about this?" Susan said as Beaver placed a foot on the ice.

Peter shook his head and turned to her, "We don't have time."

"I was just trying to be realistic-"

"No, you're trying to be smart! As usual." the older boy retorted with the roll of his eyes. Susan glared back at him and crossed her arms.

Everyone watched again as Beaver placed his foot down. The ice crackled the slightest bit beneath him, causing his wife to pull him back.

"Maybe I should go first," he said.

Peter nodded, "Maybe you should."

"You're smaller than us, and you can grip the ice better." Jo pointed out, more in a fearful realization than encouragement.

Beaver nodded and turned back to the ice. Each step he took was more agonizing than the last. The ice let out moans under his weight, cracking at his step. Mrs. Beaver shook her head, "You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" she squealed at him.

Beaver chuckled and shrugged, "Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking!" he responded, hoping to keep everyone in good spirits.

"If mum knew what we were doing-"

"Mum's not here!" Peter shouted back to Susan, the two obviously growing annoyed amidst the anxiety.

Joanna pushed her way between the two, "Now is really not the time to argue, so please _stop_!" she growled at the two, glaring. She knew they had to move fast. Who was to say that the river wouldn't take the ice away?

For a moment, all went still and silent.

 _Joanna gasped at the sound of the ice grumbling. She looked up to see the waterfall breaking through the ice, sending shards and chunks their way. She ducked and covered her head, waiting for the water to sweep her away._

"Joanna!" Peter shouted as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her back to reality. The girl turned and grabbed his hand in a panic.

"Peter, the ice isn't going to last long." she whispered.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted, pointing to the hill where they had stood just minutes before.

Joanna gasped at the sight of wolves, on the hunt once more, "We need to move, _now_!" she exclaimed as she took Peter's wrist.

"I'm going first," he commanded, pushing the girl behind her.

Joanna reached for Susan's hand, who reached for Lucy's. They pushed Lucy to the front behind Peter, who began to inch his way across the ice. The beavers were already halfway across the ice.

Joanna felt sick as she stepped onto the ice. Every step she took iminated some sort of sound from the ice. She took a deep breath and squeezed Susan's hand in hers, the two exchanging nervous glances.

"We'll be alright, Jo," Susan encouraged with the nod of her head.

Halfway across was when the wolves met them, snarling and baring their teeth. One of the wolves leapt across the ice and pinned Beaver to the ground between his teeth. Mrs. Beaver made a move to get to her husband, but was snatched back by Susan.

Peter unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him, hands shaking. Joanna gripped his arm from behind with wide eyes, too afraid to move.

The leader stood before Peter in a daring stance, "Put that down boy, before somebody gets hurt!"

"Don't worry about me! Slit 'is throat!" Beaver cried out.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." the wolf, Maugrim, snarled at Peter with a grin.

 _Edmund._

"He's lying, Peter!" Joanna cried out, sensing his grip on the sword loosen.

Susan argued back, "Maybe we should listen to him!"

"Smart girl," Maugrim said with a smile.

"Don't listen to him, kill him now!" Beaver shouted with all of his might.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan screamed at her brother.

Joanna shook Peter's arm, "He gave it to you for a reason, Peter! Don't trust him, do it if you have to!" she screamed even louder, face growing red from her anger.

Beaver let out a gasp for air, "Peter, Narnia needs you!"

Maugrim began to circle the group, snarling, "What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? We're not going to wait forever, and neither is the river."

Peter felt like he was going to crumble beneath the screaming and snarling. The pressure was heavy and thick in the air, his heart pounded in his ears and he screwed his eyes shut.

Be the hero he knew he could be, or drop the sword?

Before he could do either, the sound of Lucy's scream interrupted him. The water was bursting through the ice, spraying them with cold water. Joanna pulled him closer and watched in horror as the waterfall began to burst through the ice.

Peter decided to be the hero he knew he could be, "Hold onto me!" he cried out. He plunged his sword into the ice and knelt to the ground. The girls held onto each other, clinging to Peter's arms. Maugrim had run away already, the wolves leaving Beaver be.

The water broke through and the ice crumbled, revealing the waterfall.

They turned to watch as the water suddenly rose up, pushing the piece of ice they were on further out into the river. Mrs. Beaver leapt into the water with her husband, swimming beneath the piece of ice they clung to.

Suddenly they were submerged into the freezing water. Joanna felt as if tiny little daggers were pricking at her skin. It was so cold, she couldn't even think.

Then came the air.

Everyone took deep gasps for air as they peeled out of the water, everyone still holding onto Peter as they rode down the river. Joanna sighed in relief and held onto Lucy, smiling that they were all safe. Of course that didn't last for long.

Lucy lost her grip on the ice and slid off the back. Joanna cried out and let go as well, pushing off the piece of ice and latching onto her small friend. She pulled the girl onto her back and swam towards the shore. She watched in fear as Peter and Susan landed against the bank, but the two girls continued downstream.

Joanna and Lucy kicked with all their strength towards the riverbank. The water was picking up in speed and for a moment, Joanna thought they wouldn't make it. She cried out in surprise as they hit a sunken tree trunk beneath the water. Their bodies slammed against the wood as the girls let out surprised cries. It stretched out from the bank, allowing them to climb against it to the shore.

Joanna pushed Lucy before her, telling her to get to the bank as fast as she could. The water beat against them as the clung to the trunk, making it a challenge to get to the shore. Jo's body ached so much, the force of the traveling water only making it worse. With every fiber in her body, Jo was pushing off the tree closer to the shore. She wouldn't let it take her or Lucy under.

In no time, they were clambering onto the land and nearly kissing it. Joanna's head spun and her heart thundered against her chest. It seemed that she couldn't get enough oxygen to last her a lifetime, she wanted to breathe it all in. She quickly peeled off her coat and draped it over a shivering Lucy, not that her wet coat would be of much help.

She heard the cries of Susan searching for them, so they followed it around the bend until they found the frantic girl. Peter stood with Lucy's coat in her hand and a look of terror on his face.

How could he have let his sister slip away?

"Has anyone seen my coat? Seems I've taken Jo's for the time," Lucy said with a smile.

Susan pulled Lucy into her embrace and thanked Joanna for bravely jumping off the ice. Jo nodded her head and turned to Peter. Her head throbbed and her knees were shaking. The boy had tears threatening to spill, his blue eyes glued to her.

"Jo, you saved her."

It was the last thing she heard before she collapsed.

* * *

 _Joanna ran to Edmund as he sat in her sleigh, knees pulled to his chest and tears spilling down his cheeks. It was warm outside, green grass beneath her feet. Edmund jumped as she placed her hand on his shoulder, slightly shaking him._

 _"Where is she taking you?" Joanna asked in a whisper._

 _Edmund looked all around him, frightened and shaking. Joanna called out to him, waving her hand in front of him. He couldn't see her, that she knew, but he could hear her. Even if it was quiet, she knew he could._

 _She took a deep breath and screamed his name. The boy's head snapped to her, his eyes meeting hers, whether he knew it or not._

 _"Joanna?"_

 _"Where is she taking you, Edmund?" she cried out to him._

 _"I'm not sure! Where are you?"_

 _"Ed, we're coming to get you, I promise!"_

 _The boy shrunk back against the sleigh, a shadow crossing over his features. Joanna turned her head slowly and cowered before the White Witch. She eyed Edmund and grabbed his chin, pulling him up, "Who were you talking to?" she spat at him._

 _"No one, I swear." he said weakly, closing his eyes._

 _She threw him back to the floor, "I've sent wolves to follow your siblings, we'll find them in no time."_

 _Edmund curled into a ball once more, his shoulders shaking. Joanna reached forward once more and squeezed his shoulder, "We're coming to find you, Ed."_

* * *

"There we are," Mrs. Beaver whispered beside Joanna, "Easy now, dear."

The girl groaned as water trickled over her face. Her vision slowly came back to her, the blurry outlines turning into green leaves and a blue sky. Joanna slowly sat up with help from Mrs. Beaver and Susan. Her head was still throbbing slightly, her body ached and her chest felt sore and rusty.

"The river took quite a beating on ya," Beaver said with a small chuckle.

"Oh hush, Beaver. You'll be fine, love," Mrs. Beaver cooed.

Joanna rubbed her eyes, "What happened?"

"You fainted," Peter said as he knelt in front of her, "You put in a lot to save Lucy, Jo."

Lucy stood behind her brother, "Thank you, Jo."

The older girl nodded and smiled, taking Susan and Peter's outstretched hands. Slowly, she stood up and let the dizziness subside before walking forward. She knew it was time to hurry, especially if the wolves were on their tails.

"I saw Edmund, again." she whispered hoarsely, "I don't know where she plans on taking him, but the wolves are following us."

"We left our coats a little farther back, it may throw them off." Peter said as he took her hand to steady her.

"I told him we would find him, and he heard me." she said, causing everyone to straighten up a little more, "But we have to move now before they find us-"

"Don't you worry, Seer Joanna, Aslan's camp is just beyond the thicket here."

Joanna blanched at the news and smiled. Suddenly, she took note of the warmth in the air. There was green grass beneath her feet, just like her vision. Flowers were sprouting from the ground, green leaves dotted the trees. It was spring.

"It's so warm!" Joanna exclaimed, voice cracking.

Lucy laughed, "Aslan is back!"

"Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more. When he bares his teeth, winter meets it's death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Mrs. Beaver recited with a calming smile. Jo relished in the calming blanket that took over them, smiling to herself.


	8. Sir Peter Wolfsbane

**A/N: Surprise update for the few readers I have, thank you so much for your reviews and for reading my story! It means a lot! This chapter we FINALLY see a Jo and Peter moment that I think you will all enjoy. . .I also updated my story picture! I tried to make the photo of Peter look like it had actually been taken in the 40s.**

 **To the reviewers I have:**

 **Love. Fiction. 2017: I always look forward to your little reviews, I can always count on one! Thank you!**

 **EgyLynx: it definitely is like the movie, which means it can be a little repetitive and bore-ish at points but I do hope you stick with it and enjoy it! Thanks for your review and checking out my story!**

 **HPuni101: thanks for your reviews, hope this surprise update is good! I'll finish this story out, you can always expect updates from me.**

 **optymalna: thank you for the review on my first chapter, I always love the first reviewers response!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

* * *

Joanna repeated the poem Mrs. Beaver had recited to them as they approached a valley. She was still lightheaded from her fainting episode, but also from being nervous. If Aslan was anything the Beavers and everyone else had made him out to be, he was sure to be a sight.

Despite the fact all the animals talked and were friendly here, meeting a lion was still nerve racking. To say the least.

The sun shone brightly and spring had turned it into a lovely day. Joanna relished in the warmth, finally. Shedding their heavy coats felt wonderful, and now that she was dry she felt comfortable again. Her skirt and shirt were surely ruined beyond wearing ability again, though.

Suddenly there was the echo of a horn throughout the valley. Jo turned to see a centaur on the edge of a cliff, announcing their arrival.

"Oh bless it all, I feel like Queen Elizabeth," Joanna whispered as she placed a hand over her heart, which was thudding in her chest heavily.

Susan smiled, "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"It's rather frightening, I think," Joanna responded.

They approached the camp at last, the group finally felt at ease. They could relax just a little bit more for now. Creatures lined the side of the road as they entered the grounds. There were centaurs, fauns, leopards and creatures with wings. All of the creatures stopped to watch the group walk past.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan whispered.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy responded with a giggle.

Joanna chuckled, "You pay the price of a crowd when you're royalty, Su."

Peter smiled at their comments, but stopped upon approaching a large centaur. The half-horse, half-man looked down to him as Peter drew his sword slowly, "We have come to see Aslan," he said slowly, unsure if this was the proper way to introduce himself.

It went silent, then. The breeze picked up and Joanna could feel a calming presence settle over the camp. Suddenly, the creatures surrounding them kneeled. The centaur in front of them did as well, and for a moment the children thought it was for them. Had they already come to know them as their Kings and Queens?

Then came Aslan.

Joanna drew in a sharp breath as the large cat strode out from the tent. His face was calm and comforting, his brown eyes landing on the children. His hair was golden against the sun, his mane was thick and full. He was as kingly as any man could ever be, if not more. Jo knew why these people looked to him so often and so highly, not only did he look like a protector, but his presence could calm them in an instant. What more could they ask for in a King?

The oldest girl took Susan and Lucy's arms and pulled them down with her to kneel. Peter soon followed and rested his forehead on his sword.

"Welcome, Peter, Adam's son." Aslan said with a voice as smooth as water, "Welcome Susan, Lucy, and Joanna, Daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, but where is the fifth?"

Peter stood and sheathed his sword, "That's why we're here, sir,"

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan stuttered, averting her gaze.

"He's been captured by the White Witch." Peter said with a look of anger. The crowd whispered in worried voices then.

Beaver stepped forward, "He betrayed them, your excellence!"

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur, Oreius exclaimed with a frown. The crowd began to stir, shouting amongst each other then.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan warned.

Joanna shook her head, "Your Majesty, he's only a boy! If he has betrayed us, he didn't do it with the consequences in mind. . ." she trailed off as all went silent and looked to her, "We just want him safe."

Peter nodded his head, "It's my fault, really," he said as he glanced back at Joanna, "I was too hard on him."

Joanna stepped forward and took Peter's hand, giving him a comforting squeeze and smile. Susan stepped forward as well, "We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said quietly, tears in her eyes.

Aslan looked to all of them with understanding, and he barely even knew them. He smiled and his whiskers twitched with him, "I know, dear, and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think."

* * *

Joanna was given beautiful dresses and clothes for battle. She was even given her own tent, but she decided that she was probably going to sleep in Susan and Lucy's tent eventually. Shedding her clothes from home, she changed into a dress fitting for Aslan's Camp. It was red with golden trimming. The sleeves flowed and allowed her room to move easily, perfect for practicing sword-fighting.

She was hoping to get a word alone with Aslan, soon. She had questions that needed to be answered about becoming a Seer.

When she emerged from her tent after changing, she found a few of the creatures waiting for her outside. There was a female centaur waiting with a smile, she bowed low to her, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Seer Joanna-"

"Please just call me Joanna," she said quietly, mustering a smile.

"Of course," she said as she straightened up once more, "My name is Bryne, these are my friends."

Joanna smiled at the black panther and eagle on the ground before her, they too bowed.

"Sharpley and Talia at your service, milady," the eagle said with a smile, his gold eyes twinkling, "I am messenger to the Gryphons, but have also been sent to watch over you."

Talia the panther nodded, "My service is to you until death take me," she said with a voice like velvet. Joanna swore she could hear a slight purr to her voice as well.

Bryne nodded to her, "It is my opinion that you practice your sword skills with me, soon."

Joanna also nodded and tightened the strap around her waist, keeping her hand on the hilt of the sword as she fell into step with Bryne. The woman began to discuss techniques and practice times, but Joanna was focused on the two outlines on the hill. Peter and Aslan were obviously deep in discussion about something, and she wished she was there.

Peter was the royalty, not her. Aslan would make time for her later, she figured.

"Do you mind?" Sharpley asked as he landed on her shoulder.

Joanna grinned, "Not at all!"

"We'll have to get you ready for you coronation-"

"My _coronation_?"

Bryne nodded, "Yes, as Seer you must be crowned as soon as possible. The crown has been in our possession for years, we do not want to waste any more time than we already have."

"Why so soon?" Joanna asked shakily.

Talia strode beside her, "Whoever has possession of the crown is the side the Seer fights for,"

Joanna chuckled, "And if I didn't want to?"

Talia smirked, "Well there's no stopping the Seer's choice. Seers are known for their wisdom, bestowed upon them by the Deep Magic."

"Deep Magic?"

"Don't fill her mind with too many questions just yet, Talia," Sharpley laughed, "Perhaps His majesty Asian could explain more."

Joanna looked back up toward the hill again, surprised to see Peter glancing her way. Asian sat by him patiently, mane blowing in the wind. Jo looked away and continued toward the blacksmith's tent.

Was Peter talking about her just then? What could he have said about her to Aslan?

 _No, nothing of the sort happened._

To distract herself, she sat by one of the blacksmiths. She was a faun, about her age it seemed, with beautiful, dark skin and hair. She smiled at Joanna with bright teeth, "Seer Joanna, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, miss-"

"Call me Hensley."

The black-haired girl smiled, "If I ever need my sword cleaned and sharpened, I'm coming to you."

The faun chuckled, "It would be a pleasure, your grace."

"Oh, dear, please just call me Joanna. I'm not used to such formalities," she said as she rubbed her temples, "But Jo will do just as fine if you like."

Hensley nodded with a quirked brow, "Whatever you like, Joanna."

There was the sound of a horn, but Joanna had already heard many. This one sounded different, though. The blows were short and quick. They were almost panic-like in sound. She stood and hurried outside the tent as others did.

"The horn of Queen Susan!"

* * *

Narnians rushed past her and into the wood ahead. With her heart pounding, she held a tight grip on her sword and followed the small group.

The horn was cut off abruptly; Joanna picked up her speed and held her dress up.

Oh how she hated their length.

Joanna cried out at the sight of wolves snapping and snarling at Susan and Lucy in the trees above. Without thought, she unsheathed her sword and charged toward the animals. She ignored the cries of Peter, who had just arrived.

One of the wolves rounded on Joanna, snapping at her, "Stay back, human!"

She fell back at the sight of the wolves teeth, bared and ready to clamp on her arm. Her sword fell to the ground as the wolf lunged once more. She cowered before the wolf, shaking.

"You'll be sorry if you take one more step toward her!"

Joanna peered up at Peter standing bravely in front of her, sword drawn and ready.

Hands shaking.

"We've already been through this before," Maugrim growled, "We both know you haven't got it in you!"

"Peter, watch out!" Susan cried out as more wolves circled them.

Swords were drawn as Oreius prepared to let out an attack call, but Aslan stopped him.

"This is Peter's battle!" Aslan cried out, the group looking at the lion with hesitancy.

Maugrim circled Peter and Joanna, "You may think you're a King! But you're going to die. . ."

Joanna scrambled away from Peter as the wolf inched closer. Suddenly Maugrim lunged, claws ready and teeth bared, "Like a dog!"

The girls let out screams as the wolf crashed into Peter, the worst of all scenarios playing in their heads. The two figures lay on the ground, still and quiet. After a few moments, Susan and Lucy jumped from the tree and ran to their brother's side.

The remaining wolves ran from the sight, abandoning their leader.

Peter gasped for air as the wolf was pushed off of him. Blood covered his abdomen, as well as his sword. Joanna let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto the ground, closing her eyes.

Peter blanched at the sight of his bloody sword, dropping it. He smiled at his sisters and took them in his arms, holding them tight.

He had been brave. He'd been the hero he knew he could be after all.

"Follow them, they will lead you to Edmund," Aslan instructed the rest of the Narnians. They took off into the woods, following the wolves.

"Peter, clean your sword." Aslan said as he nudged his nose beneath Joanna's back. She sat up and turned to him, smiling weakly. She watched as Peter gently laid his sword in the river, letting the cold water run over the metal. Susan and Lucy hugged her as she joined them, thanking her for looking after them.

"I'll always have your back," she said with a smile, running a hand through Lucy's hair.

Peter walked back slowly, presenting his sword to the Lion. The cat motioned for Peter to kneel, and instantly, Joanna knew what was going on.

Peter was to be knighted.

Aslan placed a paw on Peter's shoulder, weighing down on the smaller human.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane," Aslan commanded as he sat before him. Peter looked up to him slowly, standing up, "Knight of Narnia."

Peter's heart nearly skipped a beat at the word _Knight._ Not only was this held in high honor back home, but apparently here as well. To be knighted by such a strong, kingly creature felt humbling. Peter thanked Aslan and turned to his siblings and friend, a grin crossing his features.

Susan and Lucy ran to him in celebration, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheeks.

Joanna stood by and watched with a smile. Already, Peter was proving himself to be worthy of being King. Not that she doubted him, but seeing him slowly become who he was meant to be made her happy.

And slightly jealous.

Nonetheless she smiled at the boy who was still red in the face and grinning giddily.

He caught her gaze and his face softened, "I should be thanking you, Joanna."

She shook her head, "This is your victory, Peter-"

"You were going to save them."

"The fear got the better of me," she said as she looked away.

"It's the thought that counts," Susan said as she placed a hand on her arm, smiling.

Lucy hugged her, "Thank you for being brave,"

Peter stepped forward and took her hand, "Thank you for looking out for my family."

The oldest girl's smile faded as she remembered her own family back home. Her brothers would have done the same thing for her. She would have done the same for them, for her parents.

Oh how she _missed_ them.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she peered up at Jo.

Peter's hands held both of hers now and she looked up at him, "You're the only family I've here," she paused, "I'm going to protect you all as best as I can."

"And we'll protect you," Peter said with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Joanna was lost in his state, tears threatening to spill.

 _Don't cry, not in front of Peter._

Why did she care so much? It was only Peter.

 _It's Peter._

Susan and Lucy exchanged confused glances, seemingly invisible to the two older friends.

Peter pulled Joanna into his arms and held her close. Her head was buried into his chest and she let the tears fall silently, and she felt fine about it.

Peter looked to his sisters, mouthing "Let's go," to them.

Susan and Lucy nodded, taking each other's hands and headed back to the camp. Peter still held onto Joanna as he turned to walk back, arm around her shoulders as she kept both arms wrapped around him.

There was no denying, no thinking, no doubting.

She was in love with Peter.

To have a boy that treated her like his own blood, but somehow treated her so differently. She knew she could trust him with her life.

Tears streamed down her face as she came to a stop and quickly reached up. Her hands fumbled around his chin a little before she had a good grip on both sides of his face.

"Jo what are-"

Standing up on her tip-toes, she crushed her lips onto his with such force, he felt he was going to fall backwards. His eyes wide open, blinking in confusion. It took him a moment to wrap his head around what was happening.

Then, he leaned down.

Peter returned the kiss and placed a hand on her waist.

Both pulled away slowly and looked at each other, red covering their cheeks. Jo's arms fell to her side, but Peter's remained on her waist.

He was breathless, speechless.

Susan and Lucy let out gasps simultaneously after holding their breaths. Lucy covered her mouth as she smiled, a small giggle erupting from her lips.

Susan placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, with a smile toward her friend.

Joanna looked back and forth between Susan and Peter, smiling as the blush creeped over her face. She let out a laugh and cleared her throat, taking Peter's hand, "What's so funny?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy straightened up and sealed her lips, "Nothing!"

"Well, then I don't see what all the fuss is about." She declared as she began to walk ahead, pulling Peter with her. The two passed the girls, Peter looking back at them in confusion, grinning ear-to-ear.

When they were farther away, Susan placed her hands around her mouth and shouted, "It's about time!"

In the distance she could see Joanna's smile as she thrust her hand into the air with a victorious wave.


	9. Seer of Narnia

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays, and a happy new year to everyone! I hope you all have enjoyed this story before and I appreciate you readers so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Seer of Narnia**

* * *

The four sat around a small table for dinner, eating in silence. Peter was still in awe from his knighting, Joanna's head was still racing with thoughts of their kiss; Susan and Lucy were just glad it had happened. But they also sat in patience waiting for Edmund to be brought back.

Peter wanted to wring his neck, and hug him tightly at the same time.

"Do you think they've found him yet?"

Peter turned to his youngest sister and took her hand, "I'm sure he's alright,"

"But Joanna said she saw him hurt!" Lucy exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Joanna looked up from her food, barely touched, and quirked a brow at Lucy, "I overheard you saying you saw him hurt, that the White Witch had been hurting him-"

"I didn't mean to scare you, Lucy." Joanna said as she placed her hand over Lucy's and Peter's.

Susan sighed, "It's as if you never turned the radio off,"

"Oh shut up, Susan," Joanna retorted with a glare, "I can't help what I see, I can't hide it."

Susan rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food. Joanna closed her eyes and let out a sigh, collecting herself. Footsteps approached from behind them and they turned to see Aslan. He nodded to them and smiled, "I have no news of Edmund yet, but Joanna, it is time I bestowed a gift upon you."

Joanna glanced at her friends before standing to follow the Lion. He told the others to stay, "This is something Joanna must experience on her own."

Peter hadn't realized he was standing, and sat back down as he was told to do. He nodded at Joanna with a smile and she turned to leave them. It was growing darker outside, the air was chilly and made her shiver. Aslan had stopped to walk next to her, the warmth of his body giving her more chills. He lead her into his tent and sat down before her. She smiled at the sight of Talia and Bryne in the tent.

Both bowed slightly before her and then Aslan, who thanked them, "It is time that Joanna received her crown."

Bryne nodded with a smile, "I agree, your Majesty."

Aslan looked back to Joanna, who showed no emotion, "You doubt your place as seer-"

"Sir, I hardly know how to harness these powers or use them. I don't know when my visions will come and why-"

"Some questions are better left unanswered, not to be worried over and clung to."

Joanna lowered her head, "Sir, I am not worthy of this."

She kept her eyes glued to the ground, head lowered and knees shaking. Her stomach churned at the thought of having a crown given to her. Only royalty were crowned, she thought to herself. She was not royalty, this was for the Pevensies. She was just a friend that had wandered into the wardrobe with them, she wasn't even supposed to be with them.

She should be home, protecting her mother.

 _Do not cry._

"Crying is not a sign of weakness, dear one."

Joanna let out a sob and covered her mouth, then felt the weight of someone's hands on her head. She gasped when she saw Bryne pulling away from her, leaving the circlet on her head. She fumbled with her hair, feeling the edges of the small crown.

Aslan approached her and nudged his nose under her hand, lifting it. She let it graze over his whiskers and fall to her side, "The weight of the world and your desire to protect others gives you great humility,"

Joanna let out a shaky breath, "All I want to do is protect my friends, and my mother." She hung her head and wiped her tears.

Aslan nodded, "The one with their head already lowered is willing to give great sacrifices."

Joanna stared at the Lion, tears silently spilling over. His words were always a bit of a riddle, but she figured she could rely on them.

Bryne unsheathed her sword, "You are humble and loyal, and to you I am evermore loyal."

Joanna shook her head, "Your loyalties should remain to the Pevensies, not me, I am not ready."

Talia bowed low before her and let out a small purr, "You _have_ been ready, Seer Joanna."

"It is because of your great humility that I know you are ready." Aslan cooed.

Jo looked back up to her friends with tears in her eyes, letting them flow. She hated crying, but before Aslan there was no hiding anything. She fell to her knees before the Lion and sobbed, letting out all she had bottled up.

She missed her family, she was scared for her brothers. She was scared for Cedric because he had not written to her. She was mad at her mother for sending her off.

She was in love.

Aslan placed his paw on her shoulder and let her cry before him. Talia ran her chin against her back with a purr while Bryne stood by watching silently.

"Talia shall protect you in this time of doubt," Aslan said as Joanna wiped at her face. He nodded with his head for her to stand, "The sun rises every morning, and sets every night. The birds in the air do not fall, for they know their wings will carry them far."

Joanna sniffled, "What does that-"

"There is no need to worry about tomorrow and what is to come, for what is already set in stone is in motion. You cannot change what is to come and you cannot predict what cannot be."

With those last few words, he said no more. Joanna knew she worried too much and his words put her to silence. She thanked Aslan before leaving the tent, "I am grateful for this honor, Aslan, please do not think otherwise of me,"

"I have not since the moment you arrived,"

* * *

Night settled over the camp as Joanna stepped out from Aslan's tent, Edmund had not returned. Peter and his sisters waited nearby for her. The glint of the jewel upon her forehead made Peter's eyes go wide, Lucy and Susan's jaws dropped. She looked away as heat crept all over her face, she took the circlet off of her head in embarrassment.

It was a small, golden circlet that curved around the front. A single, small, diamond emerald dangled from the joined tip of the circlet.

"Put it back on!"

"Let me see it!"

Joanna placed the circlet back over her head, the cool jewel resting upon her forehead.

"It suits you well," Peter said as he stepped forward to examine the crown.

She smiled, "Thank you,"

"It matches your eyes!" Lucy exclaimed as she grinned, taking her hand.

Peter looked down, "She's right."

Susan let out a squeal, "Oh you look so regal already!"

"And I suppose you have more ideas to add!" Joanna cried out with a laugh.

"Of course I do, we'll start with that hair of yours."

* * *

Peter stood in front of Joanna's tent with her, holding her hands. It was silent, no one stirred or walked around. Everyone had gone to bed, so the siblings and Joanna decided to retire for the evening as well. Peter took this opportunity to pull her aside on the way to his tent and talk to her.

Peter had heard her sobbing in her meeting witH Aslan. He didn't know why, but he could have taken a guess.

He pulled out two envelopes from the inside of his tunic. She peered down at them and saw they were addressed to her, one from her mother and one from Cedric. One of the envelopes had already been opened, from her mother.

Her eyes went wide, "Peter why do you-"

"I had gone to mail something to my mother and picked up the incoming mail as well," he sighed, I kept these from you."

Joanna's head snapped back up to his, "Why?"

"Read the one from your mother." he said, holding his hands and fumbling with them. She tore the already-opened envelope open, hands shaking.

 _Joanna,_

 _I know you're probably wondering where your tickets are but I have decided not to send them._

 _I love you with all of my heart, you know that. That is why I have decided to not send them, I want you to stay with the Pevensies._

 _Don't hate me, please, it's for your own good. The bombings have been hell, they happen every night with no delay, and every morning. I don't want to lose you, too. I am safe, as is Helen Pevensie and her current residents. I will write to you every day, my love. That is a promise._

 _I am so sorry that it has to be this way._

 _Love,_

 _your Mother_

Joanna's blood boiled and her hands shook uncontrollably, "Why was that envelope opened?"

"I read it, and hid it from you so you wouldn't be mad."

"And you think that helped?"

Peter shook his head, "You have every right to be mad at me, and your mother. But I didn't want you to do something stupid and buy your own ticket home, I didn't want you to leave."

She nodded her head and chewed on her lip, "I think that's what I'll do when we get back."

"You can't do that, Joanna! You read what she said, it's getting worse back home-"

"All the more reason to go back."

"You'll _die!_ " he cried out, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her, "That isn't a war you can fight!"

She pushed him away, "You have sisters you can babysit, but not me."

"I'm just trying to protect-"

"Protect me, I know." she interrupted, "I don't think hiding letters from my _family_ is protecting me, Peter."

She snatched the second letter from his hand and tore it open even more fiercely, hands trembling and breathing rapid. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the scraggly handwriting of her oldest brother.

 _Jo,_

 _I deeply apologize for my lack of letters, I did not mean to scare you or mum. I am fine, the base camps have been relocated every other day because of the German troops._

 _They move fast and dangerously, we have to be alert at all times. I'm getting little to no sleep these days, but everything is so robotic. I'm just going with the motions, so running on no sleep isn't hard._

 _Here is a picture of a beautiful church in Austria we camped out near, I thought you'd enjoy the eeriness of it. Not to be too dreadful._

 _I always miss you lots, and love you lots._

 _Love,_

 _Ced_

She wiped at her eyes and smiled, so her brother was safe. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and shook out her hands. Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, waiting for a response.

"How is he?"

"He's fine," she whispered.

Her anger was subdued the tiniest bit by the good news, her heart no longer heavy with fear. Her brother had no idea where she was, but at least she knew where he was. If only she could write to him.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm not your pet you can keep on a leash, Peter. I'm a big girl, we have our own responsibilities now. You have a country to run soon, and I have to keep my wits about me," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't remind me of what I have to do," he growled.

"Then don't try to protect me anymore, Peter Pevensie."


	10. The Gryphons

Joanna flipped out of her hammock and scrambled for her sword on the ground. Something was flocking around her face while she slept and startled her awake. She untangled the sheets from her waist and took hold of the hilt of her sword. She swung herself around with the sharp weapon and let out a cry when her sword nearly pierced the stomach of Sharpley. The bird also let out a surprised cry and lowered himself to the ground next to her.

"Lady Joanna, forgive me, I am not the strongest of fliers!"

"How about you just call my name out next time?" she sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, "What time is it?"

"Nearly dawn, milady."

Joanna rubbed her eyes, "Has Aslan called for me again?"

Sharpley shook his head, "No, however he has informed all of camp that the youngest Son of Adam has returned."

Joanna's eyes shot up to the bird, "Edmund is back?" she cried out.

The eagle nodded, "Yes, I believe so!"

Joanna stood with her three new friends, watching as Aslan walked up one of the many hills with Edmund. She smiled in relief to know that he had returned safely. Her eyes travelled to the other three siblings who stood huddled together. They watched their brother with anticipation and excitement. Joanna was reminded of her own siblings and the letters Peter had kept from her so she turned away and headed back into the camp.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Bryne questioned as she trotted up next to her.

Jo let out a laugh, "Nothing, just thought they deserved some privacy."

"I think you need to let off some steam," Talia said as she walked on the other side of Joanna. The girl scoffed and agreed with her.

"Get dressed, grab your weapons and join us outside when you're ready." Bryne commanded as they approached Jo's tent.

Sharpley flew in behind her into the tent, he tended to cleaning his feathers while she got ready. One of the feathers fell to the ground. Picked up by the gentle breeze flowing through the tent, it landed on the sheets Jo had left on the floor. She picked it up and admired the golden brown tint it held. She took hold of one of the strings on her tunic and cut off the end and tied it around the quill of the feather. She then tied the loose end of the string around the chain of her golden whistle.

Sharpley smiled upon seeing his feather on her necklace, "Whatever would you want to wear my feather for, milady?"

"Father Christmas told me that I have a special connection with certain creatures here in Narnia, I think I've figured out which creatures they are."

"Will you be joining me to visit the Gryphons later?" Sharpley asked with wide eyes.

Joanna nodded, "I think I'd like that."

Peter stared down his friend as she walked past the reunion of the siblings. She did not look his way or wave to him, her eyes stayed ahead. He looked away sheepishly and tried not to think of the cold shoulder he was receiving. Peter was beginning to regret keeping the letters from her, he was only trying to protect her.

Joanna followed Bryne and Talia to the practicing grounds. There she was attended to by trainers and practice swords. The closest she had ever been to swinging a sword was swinging the cricket bat at home. She could barely dodge the blows from Bryne and the other trainers, resulting in many bruises and scrapes. By the end of the hour she was so tuckered out she could hardly stand. Bryne swung at her feet and successfully swiped her feet out from underneath her. Jo crumbled to the ground and groaned when her head hit the soft, dew-covered ground.

The trainers urged her to stand and laughed at her panting. She was dizzy and her head hurt now, she did not want to get up. Bryne stood above her with a smirk and held her hand out to her, "I'll go easy on you now."

Joanna rolled her eyes and returned the smirk, latching her hand onto the centaur's. She yanked Joanna up and steadied her dizzy figure. Sharpley and Talia stood to the side chuckling at her wobbly legs. Bryne announced they would be taking a break and shooed everyone off.

"I don't think fighting is my strength." Joanna said between heavy breaths.

Bryne passed the water canteen to her, "You will learn by practice, which means every day I will teach you."

"So what's next?" Joanna asked with her thirst quenched, laying back onto the grass.

"You face me in an archery contest!"

Joanna sat up and smiled at Susan's playful smirk. Lucy stood next to her with a smile, "She's really good, Jo."

"I bet she is, so no need for a contest!" Joanna exclaimed as she stood up, bones and muscles aching.

Susan playfully punched her arm, "Scared, are you?"

"Completely, so I won't go against you!"

"Well that was easy," Susan said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The three girls sat in a circle with the other creatures and talked for a bit about all that was going on around camp. Sharpley mentioned that the Gryphons needed to train for battle with flight tactics. This sparked Jo's interest, so she asked Sharpley to take them to the Gryphon's rest area. Susan and Lucy joined the group for the rest of the day and watched the griffins take flight over the camp.

Joanna couldn't help but fall in love with the creatures when they flew over them. Their feathers were gold when the sun hit them and their wings were magnificent in length. They were graceful in the air and knew how to navigate the wind well.

Susan watched Joanna's eyes light up as one approached her after landing, so she nudged her, "Try flying on one!"

Joanna shook her head furiously, "No way, Susan."

"Oh, Jo, please! That would be so fun!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement.

A Gryphon bowed low before Susan and Lucy, "My Queens, it is an honor to finally meet you. My name is Myron, guardian of the Gryphons." he turned to Joanna, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Seer Joanna."

"Joanna wants to fly with you!" Susan suddenly exclaimed with a grin, earning a rather sharp nudge from her older friend.

"I would not mind that at all, my Queen." he turned to Joanna with a smile, "Hop on!"

Joanna laughed nervously, "Oh I could never-"

"Nonsense, I won't let you fall!"

The sisters and other creatures encouraged Joanna to do it. It was just like riding a horse in the air, right? She could do that, she decided. Reluctantly, she swung her leg over the other side of Myron and situated herself.

"I've never had a rider before, so I can't say I have any advice to give you," Myron said as he looked back to Joanna.

"Lovely, I'll be fine," she growled with a shaky voice.

Myron let out a great cry, "Off we go!"

Joanna screamed as the ground below her suddenly shrunk, as did everyone else watching. The other Gryphons followed their leader and let out cries of their own. Joanna held onto Myron's feathers tightly, her knuckles white. She leaned down behind the creature's neck and closed her eyes, tears flying out the sides of her eyes from the wind.

They were high over the camp now and Joanna could see everything in the low valley. She caught sight of Aslan standing outside of his tent, he seemed to be smiling up at her. Joanna smiled back as well and sat up a little higher. The wind roared in her ears and it was all she could hear.

Myron sharply turned right and headed back to the resting grounds. Joanna frowned when she saw a group of people making their way towards the camp. They were a rather large group with large and burly creatures. Joanna reached forward and touched Myron's neck, "Who is that?" she yelled over the wind.

Myron followed her pointed finger and let out a screech when he saw the group, "The White Witch!" he gasped.

Joanna's heart began to race and she panicked, grabbing hold of her whistle. She placed it on her lips and blew into the small thing, producing several short, sharp, and high-pitched tones. Myron heard the whistle and his head twitched to the side, they lost height quickly. Joanna let out a shriek and wrapped her arms around his neck as they descended.

The other Gryphons descended with them and landed on a nearby cliff leading into the camp's valley. Joanna apologized for causing Myron to lose his concentration, realizing now that all the Gryphons heard the sharp blow of her whistle. She had remembered Father Christmas' words to her about the whistle.

"It is silent to foes, and only heard to those under your command. . .But, when in dire need and it is sounded, all who are loyal to you can hear it."

"I was trying to alert the camp down below with the whistle," she explained to the Gryphons, "Only those friendly to me can hear it when something is wrong, so the camp should be aware something is going on."

Myron sat before her with a smile, "Well I think they heard it, I don't know how anyone could have missed that!"

The sound of jeers and squeals interrupted their banter then, they turned to see the White Witch and her followers coming around the corner into the valley. Myron stood and tensed up, his eye trained on them. Joanna slowly came to his side, "I think we should go back, just in case my whistle wasn't heard." she said quietly. Myron nodded to her and allowed her to climb back onto him. They quickly flew back to the camp and to their relief, the entirety of the camp had gathered outside of their tents.

Joanna ran past the siblings into Aslan's tent, but he was already standing and ready to leave, "I heard your call, child."

She smiled at him and gulped, "She's nearly here, Aslan."


	11. Edmund and Aslan's Promise

_**Thank you all for bearing with me and these slow updates! I am very pleased with this so far and have more in store.**_

 _ **Joanna's position as seer is explained more in-depth in this chapter. Sorry if it is a little confusing!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Edmund and Aslan's Promise**

* * *

"Long live Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!"

Joanna walked up behind her friends, placing a protective arm across Edmund's chest and holding him close. He looked back up at her and smiled in surprise, she returned it with a smile of her own. He wearily turned back to stare at the Queen, who glared at him. Edmund gasped quietly and took Jo's hand, she felt his heartbeat quicken furiously.

"Aslan will take care of this," she whispered to the dark-haired boy who had tears in his eyes.

The cyclops carrying Jadis' throne set it down on the ground gently, Jadis stood and kept her eyes trained on Edmund. Joanna could see now why Edmund was so intrigued by her, she was deceptively beautiful. The woman thrust her arm forward and pointed to the younger boy, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

"His offense was not against you," Aslan responded calmly, Joanna could not understand how he was remaining tame at the moment. She herself felt as if she wanted to scream at the Witch.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she questioned, turning to look at the Great Lion.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan snarled, "I was there when it was _written_."

Jadis smiled, "Then you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property!"

"Try and take him then!"

Joanna and the siblings held their breaths as Peter bravely stepped forward, sword pointed at Jadis and at the ready. The Witch merely smiled and laughed at Peter, her eyes roamed his figure. She let out another chuckle, "Do you think that mere force will deny me my right?"

Peter glared at her, lips pursed and cheeks red in anger.

Jadis smirked, " _Little king,_ "

The oldest boy lowered his sword with a look of defeat and stepped back into line with his siblings. Edmund peered up at his brother with admiration, amazed he had the courage to challenge such a powerful being.

Peter jumped a little when Joanna's hand slid into his, but she kept her gaze forward and set on the Queen.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the _law_ demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!" she exclaimed, glancing back to Edmund, "That boy will die on the Stone Table! As is tradition. . ."

Edmund screwed his eyes shut and shook in Joanna's hold, she pulled him tighter to him and glared at the Witch. All was silent and the entire camp watched on in fear and awe. Peter squeezed Joanna's hand and held his ground, scared for his brother.

"You dare not refuse me-"

"Enough!" Aslan roared at the Witch, "I shall talk with you alone."

Jadis nodded in surrender and sauntered over to Aslan, turning back to face the siblings once more, "Do not forget, Seer, the same Dark Magic that flows through me flows through you."

Joanna narrowed her eyes, "It would be a shame to be compared to such an evil."

Aslan stood at the entrance to the tent, waiting for Jadis. The woman stared Jo down and smirked at her, turning and disappearing with the Great Lion into the tent. Everything remained still and quiet for awhile, some returning to their work after an hour's time. Edmund turned to Jo and hugged her tightly, happy to see her.

"I heard you in my dreams, Jo."

"I saw you in mine, Ed." she responded with a smile, "Told you we would find you."

"Thank you," he whispered and looked up to her.

The five decided to take a seat while waiting, playing with the grass and staring off into space. Peter held onto Joanna's hand for the rest of the time and sat still. His grip was firm and tight, he did not want to let go. The fear inside of him was escalating.

' _What if I fail Edmund again?'_

The rustling of the tent flaps caught everyone's attention and they rose as the two rulers emerged. Jadis looked somber as she left Aslan's side.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood!" Aslan declared, the entire camp erupted in praise. Edmund sighed in relief and nearly fainted before being enveloped in the arms of his siblings and friend.

Before sitting down on her throne, she called out to Aslan, "How do I know your promise will be kept?"

The only response she earned from the Lion was a great, loud roar. Immediately she took her seat with fearful eyes. Joanna smirked with the laughing crowd of Narnians.

' _So she is afraid of Aslan.'_

The camp celebrated Edmund's victory from Jadis as her army left the camp. It was decided that no more training was to be done and that a feast would take place. Edmund cheered in happiness at the thought of a feast and followed his sisters to the tents.

Peter and Joanna were the only two left in the clearing as everyone began to prepare the dinner. He looked at her with sad eyes, "I am sorry, you know?"

Joanna threw her arms around Peter, "Don't apologize, Pete."

He stumbled back and slowly wrapped his arms around her, "Why?"

"You're a protector, Peter, you always have been and I see that more than ever now," she said quietly, "You were willing to challenge the White Witch before she could touch Edmund."

"He's my brother, I had to, I can't lose him again."

"I forgive you, Peter."

Peter placed his hands on the sides of her face, staring intently at her. She smiled at the twinkle in his blue eyes and he returned the smile. She had always admired his plump cheeks and rosy nose, it suited him. The two chuckled and Peter leant down, drawing closer to her. Just as his breath hit her lips, they were interrupted by a cough from Aslan. The two instantly separated with blushes, the Lion chuckled, "I am happy for you two,"

"Thank you," they said simultaneously.

"Do not let affections cloud judgement, you are fearless leaders that many will follow." he said with a still, small smile upon his face.

Peter nodded, "Of course, your Majesty."

* * *

Susan sat behind Jo and combed out her hair, she was determined to tame the girl's curls and braid it with flowers. The three girls decided to get ready for the feast together and try on the most beautiful dresses they had been given since arriving at the camp. Lucy picked out a light lavender, velvet dress with golden accents. It was approved by both the older girls, who in turn decided they would pick out the other's dress.

Susan dug through Joanna's trunk of dresses after successfully combing out her hair and braiding it. Joanna let Lucy place the small, white flowers all about her braid then.

"Perfect!" Susan exclaimed with a grin as she held up an emerald green dress, "It will match the jewel on your crown."

"Susan, it's _hardly_ a crown," Jo said as she turned to examine the dress, "Did you see how small it was?"

"But it's a crown nonetheless!"

"Besides, you're not even royalty and you got your crown first!" Lucy pointed out with a grin.

Joanna chuckled and reached out to grab the small circlet off of her dresser. She placed it on Lucy's head gently, "I think it suits you much better, Lu."

The younger girl grinned and ran her fingers along the metal of the circlet until they met at the small emerald hanging from the center. Butterflies swarmed Lucy's stomach at the thought of wearing her own crown sometime soon. At least this was what she expected if she was to be a queen of Narnia. The circlet slipped lower on her head then, due to her head being a little smaller than Joanna's. The girls laughed at the silly sight, and Lucy returned the crown to her.

"I think it looks better on you," she said with a smile.

"And it will look even better with this matching dress!" Susan exclaimed, standing before Joanna with the dress extended to her.

Joanna rolled her eyes, "Ever the stylist!"

"You know you would look horrible without my guidance,"

"Excuse me?" Joanna retorted with the quirk of her brow.

Susan rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well, not _completely_ horrible."

Once Joanna had slipped the dress on, Susan tied up the corset rather snug. The black-haired girl sucked in a sharp breath as her friend pulled on the strings one last time. Jo could barely breathe, but she supposed this was how the women in Narnia wore their dresses all the time. She stepped away from Susan to examine it in the mirror. The dress was a deep, emerald green, much darker than the jewel on her crown. Instead of the long sleeves she was growing accustomed to, there were only straps draped in heavy cloth. The cloth draped over her chest in a long scoop. Over the emerald velvet was a sheer lining of a lighter green covering the entire dress. In the light of the lantern it seemed the dress was shining.

"Peter won't be able to take his eyes off you," Susan whispered from behind Jo. Instantly her cheeks heated up and she knew they were red.

Joanna picked out a beautiful, light blue dress for Susan made of the same velvet material. The sleeves flowed freely until her wrists where it was cuffed tightly. Jo was happy to tie the back of her dress up and laughed at every wince Susan gave.

"Stop pulling so hard!"

"And now you know how I felt!"

* * *

There was a roaring fire before the set of tables in the camp. Everyone had already begun their drinking games and festivities, to which Edmund was eager to join in on. Peter didn't stop him as a group of centaurs called him over to partake in the game. He chuckled as Edmund was handed a rather large cup of alcohol, eyes wide and excited. Peter was handed a cup of his own from a passing faun. He took a sip and screwed his eyes shut at the strength of the alcohol, instantly he could feel his cheeks and ears growing warm from it.

"Can't hold your alcohol?"

Peter spun around and met the playful smirk of Joanna. He admired how she looked in the light of the fire, almost mysterious. He was being equally as admired by Joanna, who thought his royal blue tunic matched his blue eyes rather beautifully. His cheeks were already rosy from the heat of the bonfire, something she loved greatly.

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, "It's strong, whatever it is."

"I like it," Joanna said as she took a swig of the alcohol in her hand.

Peter held his hand out to her with a smile. She eyed his hand once and raised a brow, "Aren't you supposed to offer your arm?"

"My apologies, milday," he responded with an overly-gracious tone. He bowed low to her and looked up with a smile, followed by a wink.

The two linked arms and walked around the tables, trying to find empty seats. Everywhere they walked they were greeted with bows and curtsies, mostly to Peter since he was a future king. Joanna was happy for him, clearly the Narnians already trusted and looked up to him. He could be a great leader. Joanna always felt safe with him which she figured was an important quality when it came to being king.

The thought suddenly hit her that she was in love with a _king._

Peter was going to have many duties that involved travelling and politics, something she wasn't too keen on. It would be hard to be in a relationship with someone that, most likely, would not have much time for her.

Aslan had said that both she and Peter would be leaders. Joanna would probably be just as busy with her own duties as well, then. The more she thought about it, the more downtrodden she became with the prospect of a relationship with Peter. Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of cheers at a nearby table.

Edmund had apparently been victorious at the drinking game. His hand was thrust high into the air in a victorious fist, a grin capturing his face. The centaurs and other creatures surrounding him were cheering and patting his shoulders. Peter and Joanna laughed at the sight.

"Ed will be a favorite among the kingdom," Joanna said.

"And I won't?" Peter asked with a smirk.

She shook her head, "No, you will spend your days sleeping and eating, I suspect."

Peter let out a scoff, "Really?"

"Yes, and I will have to take over as queen for you."

"So you're planning anarchy!"

"By giving you lots of dessert, yes!"

"The only way you could ever become queen would be to marry one of the Kings," the voice of Oreius came from behind them.

Joanna turned and smiled, "Then I most certainly don't want to become queen!"

Peter frowned at her, "Now that hurt,"

Oreius smiled at their playful banter and then gestured for them to join him at a table. He placed two more cups of alcohol in front of them, guzzling down his last cup himself. He began to tell them tales of his childhood, of when Aslan was just a mere legend. The Narnians had lost all hope in Aslan ever returning, until the whispers began that he was back.

"I knew in my heart that if Aslan were to ever return, I would fight alongside him." Oreius said with a proud smile on his face.

Peter smiled, "Seems your heart was right,"

Oreius let out a 'hm' and nodded, reaching for another glass of alcohol. He eyed Joanna out of the corner of his eye and watched as she smiled up at Peter. The jewel on her forehead glinted off the firelight and reflected onto Peter's cheek.

"Have you seen anything yet, Lady Joanna?"

Joanna and Peter slowly stopped laughing to look at him, a look of confusion laced on her face. She clearly had no idea what he was talking about, so he asked her again.

"I've seen a lot-"

"What have you seen of the future, I mean?" Oreius interrupted, obviously frustrated.

"All that I've seen has happened now, I've seen nothing else."

Oreius leaned closer, "As Seer you will be able to see our victory, do you not remember the Prophecy?"

Joanna could faintly hear Beaver's voice in the background of the night they lost Edmund, just a few days ago.

 _She will lead them with guidance_

 _And follow them with trust_

 _With victorious sight and mind_

 _Shall she see over them evermore_

She had been so upset upon being told of the Prophecy and her duties and now here she was, ready to fight alongside the Narnians. She was still frightened, but her heart was set with these people.

"Victorious sight and mind," she whispered, looking up to the centaur.

He nodded, "A vision would be nice anytime soon,"

"I can't control when I have them, Oreius."

"Well when you do, you come to us straight away."

"Do not be hasty, Oreius. When the time is right, Seer Joanna will be given a glimpse of our future." Aslan said as he came up beside the table, "Perhaps you would like some explanation?"

Joanna nodded her head, "Please, sir."

Aslan took a seat at the end of the table and began to tell the tale of Narnia's beginning.

"When the Deep Magic was formed and written, dark and good magic came together. Where there is light, there is darkness, they follow each other.

"It was decided that for every ruler of Narnia, there would be a Seer. The Seer would serve as an advisor to the royalty and would be granted powers of wisdom and sight. The crown you wear upon your head now has been worn by many before you, Joanna."

The girl ran her fingers along the metal and shivered in awe.

"If the time for battle came, the Seer would be granted _one_ vision of victory. One vision of how the battle could be won on the side of the Seer. This does not necessarily predict the victory, however.

"The Seer has the ultimate choice of who they want to serve in their heart. Some have served along righteous and good leaders, while others have chosen to stand beside those like the White Witch."

"Then why was I told that whoever had possession of the crown was the side the Seer fought for?" Joanna asked as she remembered one of her first discussions with Bryne, Talia and Sharpley.

"The ways of the Magic are mysterious and one cannot predict where it will allow the crown to be next. Thankfully, it has been in our possession throughout the entirety of Jadis' reign. When Jadis came to power, she murdered the Seer and has since murdered anyone who has shown signs of having the gift of sight.

"Seers are chosen by supernatural force, not by man's choice. There may be a reason the crown is found in the hands of the not-so-righteous and that is of the will of the Deep Magic. Seers find their way through the ways of the Deep Magic and those may be in dark, evil times when evil reigns. A Seer can choose the path they want to follow once chosen, though."

Joanna closed her eyes and thought through everything she had just been told, "So the Magic knew I would come to you?"

"Indeed it did, young one."

"And all those years ago the crown was placed in the possession of your people, for _me_?" she asked, pointing to herself. Aslan responded with a silent nod, "But if I want, I can choose to be the White Witch's Seer?"

"If that is your choice and what your heart says, then yes."

Joanna smiled, "My choice is to stay."

Peter placed an arm around her and smiled, "You wouldn't have got past me anyway, Jo."

"She will lead them with guidance and follow them with trust, with victorious sight and mind shall she see over them evermore." Aslan recited, "You are the Last Seer of Narnia, Joanna McCarthy. Your presence has been prophesied since the beginning of our world, just as Peter and his siblings."

Joanna and Peter glanced at each other with wide eyes. He squeezed her shoulder in comfort, he could visibly see the fear on her face.

"That's a lot," Joanna whispered, running her finger around the rim of her cup.

Aslan nodded, "It is, child, but do not let it frighten you. The weight of the world is not yours to bare."

Joanna smiled shyly at Aslan, "It should be no one's," she said as she turned to Peter and stared at him. The blonde-haired boy stared back in silence and took in her words. Without saying a word, he leaned over swiftly and placed a kiss on her cheek.


	12. The King

_**I apologize for the lack of updating, got in a bit of a slump but we are almost finished with this adventure! There is more to come, though, do not fear!**_

 _ **This is a very short chapter but it had to be done, so it's a little bit of a filler. Please enjoy the fluff!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The King**

* * *

The water was icy against her toes and Joanna let out a small gasp, retreating her foot back. It was silent in the nature around her, not a sound was made except for the quiet rushing of the water.

She slowly peeled off her nightgown and was left only in her undergarments. Slowly, she stepped back into the cool water and let the water run around her legs. Though it was cold, it was refreshing. The river did not go very deep but deep enough to where she could dunk her body underneath it.

She sucked in a deep breath and dropped below the water. Voices surrounded her and clouded her mind, but they were sweet voices. There were simple melodies hummed in her ears with heavenly sounds and deep whispers of strong men and angelic women. She could hear the voices of warriors.

When she emerged with a quick breath of air, all went silent again. She hadn't the faintest idea of who the voices belonged to but they did not scare her.

The voice that called out to her from the shore did scare her, though. She scrambled to the shore and threw her nightgown over her head. When she turned back to face the person, she saw Peter blushing furiously and looking away with his hands over his face. She cleared her throat and smoothed down the front of her dress.

He slowly looked up, "W-what are you doing in there?"

"Just washing myself off, taking a break." she shivered, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Peter smiled and looked away with a red face, "I'll be needing a break soon, I think."

"Then why not take one now?" Joanna quipped with building confidence. Peter's cheeks burned even more and he looked around, making sure no one could see them.

"Are you, um, clothed-"

"Yes Peter, I'm not one to run around battle camps stark naked."

Peter nodded his head quickly and peeled off his tunic, leaving his undershirt and pants on. He, too, gasped at how cold the water was. Joanna held her arms out to him in encouragement, "You get used to it."

Peter gingerly took her hand and she pulled him deeper into the river. The night was calm and their faces were lit by the moonlight off the water. Peter avoided Joanna's gaze as she smiled at him, her apprehension seemingly gone.

The voices of the water faded to whispers in the background.

Jo sucked in a deep breath and submerged herself beneath the crystal water once more. Peter still held onto her hand tightly and studied her from the surface. He could see the moonlight shine off her eyes when she opened them under the water and seemed to silently beckon him under as well. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the healing waters cover his body.

Her hand still held his as they lay under the water's surface, it was the only warmth he could feel. Yet the coolness of the water was refreshing and he could feel the day's work be swept away with the current.

Joanna resurfaced first and watched Peter with a small smile as he relished in the peace. When he finally came up, his eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were red from the breeze hitting them.

"Did you hear the voices?" She asked quietly as she wrung out her hair.

Peter shook his head, "I don't think I could hear anything under there,"

She began to braid her hair back, "I think they are the voices of past Narnians, they were giving me words of comfort and encouragement,"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure exactly but I know they meant no harm."

Peter smiled at the girl and how mysterious her place in this world was. He enjoyed the part she played in the prophecy and he had a feeling she would be of great help when he was to be crowned King.

 _King of Narnia_.

The sound of sloshing water broke him from his somewhat anxious thoughts as Joanna clambered over the slippery stones and sat down on the bank. She shivered slightly from the breeze and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh come on, once you turn numb it's not so bad!" Peter laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "I prefer to feel my hands, thank you!"

Peter cupped his hands and threw the small handful of water towards her. She let out a shriek when the cold water hit her and she immediately jumped back in to fight back. For awhile they splashed around and laughed loudly, pushing and pulling each other around.

It was when she found herself entangled in his embrace and her lips _inches_ from his that she heard it.

The voices in the water began to sob and cry out to her, " _He is dead_!"

She violently pushed Peter away and held a hand to her chest, which held her pounding heart. He stepped back cautiously, "I'm so sorry, Joanna, I thought-"

"Something is wrong, Peter." She whispered gravely.

He quirked a brow, "Are you alright?"

"The voices, they're frightened and yelling!"

She ran back to the bank once more and began to throw her dress on over her wet underdress. Peter scrambled out after her and scooped up his clothes in an effort to keep up with her running figure. She stopped once she reached the top of the river bank and a chill stirred in the air. The leaves began to rustle and she gasped as a flower petal gingerly brushed across her cheek.

She let out a small shriek when she saw something stir next to her. Peter rushed to her side with his sword drawn in front of them.

"Be still, my Prince and Seer!"

Peter's grip on Jo's hand slightly relaxed at the soothing voice of the Tree Spirit. Joanna shook her head and pulled herself close to him, "You've come to tell us something horrible, haven't you?"

The Spirit nodded, "I bring grave news from the Queens."

Peter and Joanna exchanged worried glances and her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Peter and Joanna sat in the tent with Edmund in the clothes they had on the night before. They were crumpled and wrinkled and still smelled faintly of the river's water. Joanna held her head in her hands as the two boys talked in hushed tones.

Oreius pulled the flap of the tent back slowly, "Your Majesties, Seer Joanna, I think it best if we meet in His tent to discuss matters further,"

The three children looked to each other in silent dread. Peter's heart pounded against his chest in fear of what was to happen. Without Aslan, what was to be done about the Queen? What was to be done with the Narnians? He had the suspicion that it would be his turn to step up soon and it frightened him so.

Edmund stood and held his hand out to his brother, who slowly looked to him. Edmund could see the tension in his shoulders and the way he gripped his hand to stand up. Joanna followed behind the boys quietly as they exited the tent.

Every Narnian turned their heads as they passed and not a word was uttered throughout the entire camp. Joanna kept her head down, deep in thought.

Pending doom was on her heart and she could feel it weighing down on everyone surrounding them. They feared for the future without Aslan and now had to look to Peter, a child in their eyes, to lead them and defend them. What scared her the most was just that, they truly were just _children_.

She followed them into Aslan's now-empty tent and stood around a table. A map of the land laid before them with marks and pawns on them, war strategies and planning was at hand. Peter swallowed slowly as he looked at it, trembling.

"He's gone," Peter whispered.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund responded as strong as ever, "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow _you_."

Joanna felt pride swell inside of her at Edmund's words, "And you'll have us by your side every step of the way, Pete,"

He shook his head,"I can't,"

"Aslan believed you could, and so do I."

Joanna and Peter looked at the youngest child and stared at him in awe. He looked back at them with strong eyes and obvious determination in his stature. Peter smiled lightly at his brother, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. Edmund could feel the trembling in his muscles and placed a loving hand over his brother's.

"He's right, I believe in you too," Joanna said quietly with her hands folded in front of her.

Oreius nodded, "There is a reason you were brought here, my King."

Peter's head snapped up, "Right, _King_. . ."

"Don't let that scare you, we wouldn't be here if you weren't capable of leading us." Joanna said.

Peter looked to his three comrades and sighed deeply. He relaxed his shoulders a bit and looked back down at the map, beginning to formulate the best strategies he could. Oreius watched him carefully with his hands folded behind his back. The blond haired boy looked up to him sheepishly, "I might need some help with this,"

Oreius bowed low before him, "Of course, your Majesty."


	13. Before the Plunge

**Hopping back on the train with this story! While watching the movie I forced myself to write again and am well on the way to the last leg of the story. Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed this story. I appreciate it so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Before the Plunge**

* * *

For the next day Joanna and the brothers made their residency in Aslan's tent, working day and night on battle tactics and training when each got a break. Ther had been no sight of Susan or Lucy since the news had broke to them early in the morning. Joanna tried to comfort the brothers when the stress was high but to no avail, which made it frustrating for her to be around them.

Joanna sat before the map of Narnia contemplating her role in this world with the demands of training for battle and plans for the Gryphons. She was pressed with questions of her visions every hour, which she had none. Aslan had told her _himself_ that was one of her roles to play as Seer of Narnia.

Often times she would sit in the silence when the brothers disappeared, or the squabbling momentarily stopped, and meditate. Retreating into her mind was harder than she thought it would be and all she could hear was the humming of her ears or the distant sounds of the blacksmiths.

* * *

"Are you going to say anything?"

Joanna opened her eyes, "Excuse me, Peter?"

The blond boy huffed, "You keep dozing off, Joanna, do you have no input on the retreat plan?"

She stood and crossed her arms, "I'm sorry, but things have been on my mind-"

"Don't think things have been on our minds too?" Peter asked.

Edmund sighed, "Have you seen nothing, Jo?"

The oldest girl stomped her foot harshly on the ground, "D'you think I would be silent about it if I did?" she snapped.

Peter stalked to the flap of the tent, "We don't have time to wait for a _vision_ anymore, we're fighting this battle either way-"

The oldest boy sucked in a sharp breath of shock as Joanna shoved him harshly on the shoulder as she exited the tent. He watched with annoyance as she marched down the lane of tents. Peter shook his head and took off towards his own tent, fuming.

Joanna had other plans in mind as she stalked towards the river. She violently threw her crown onto the bank and peeled off her cloak. With no hesitation she walked right into the rushing water and submerged herself. The waters were quiet at the moment and she strained to listen closely.

 _Nothing._

She gasped for air as she came up to the surface and let out a frustrated scream, something she had been wanting to do for the last few days. Tomorrow was creeping up on them painfully slow and she wished it was the next dawn. She wanted to face the fear head-on instead of waiting another few hours. It was making her heart beat faster and stomach curl with every passing moment of the day.

She cried out the Lion, "Why did you bring me here? Send me home if I am of no use to You!"

The silence was deafening after her cry and she sank back into the water with tears running down her face. She was just as of use in Narnia as she was back in England, _useless_. Footsteps approached from the bank and she spun around quickly. Edmund stood near the bank with a cautious look on his face. She stared back at him and wished the tears back, straightening up slightly in his presence.

"You're _not_ alright, are you?"

Joanna turned away from him and climbed up the bank, wrapping her cloak around her and snatching up her tiara. She paid no response to the young boy and set the circlet on her head silently. Edmund shifted his weight to the other leg during the uncomfortable silence and stood patiently.

"Please leave me, Edmund, I need to be alone for a bit."

The boy turned to leave and respect her wish. Just as he reached the top of the bank, he turned back and watched as she sunk to the ground in defeat, shoulders shaking. He ached for his friend and decided to disregard her wish by walking back to her. She said nothing as he sat next to her quietly.

Her puffy red eyes glanced up at him, "Go away, Ed-"

"You shouldn't be alone when you feel like this."

"I should so I can sort out my feelings,"

Edmund looked back to the water, "I wasn't alone when I was frightened and wanted to cry, you were there for me."

Joanna wiped her eyes, "Who said I was frightened?"

Edmund scoffed, "Okay then, you shouldn't be alone on the eve of battle, _crying_ ,"

"I told you I need to sort out my feelings _alone_ ," she sighed, "Peter needs you with him now, Ed, more than ever.

"I stand by his side no matter what, as my King."

Joanna looked to Edmund in surprise and awe, the boy had matured in so little time already in Narnia. He stared off beyond the water now and his lips were pursed in thought. She smiled softly at him and laughed to herself. The boy turned back to look at her and smiled as well, taking her hand.

She saw the healing scars on his hand and squeezed it gently, the reminder of his time with White Witch making her feel heavy. He was right, she had been _there_ with him during those times when he was hurt and scared. She could feel his fear and his hesitation, his loneliness and guilt, the _shame_. Joanna placed a hand on the side of his face and ran her thumb over the dark bruise on his cheek, the cut on his lip dried and dark red making her frown.

She removed her hand and gasped lightly at the tugging sensation in her stomach.

"You alright?" Ed asked quietly.

There was no response as she stood up suddenly. Edmund stood behind her and took hold of her hand and that was when she felt the sudden pull.

* * *

' _Behold, the Great Lion.'_

 _Aslan approached the Stone Table with the humility and grace of the King he was. The scene flashed before her eyes in a blinding light and He lay on the Table, shaven and beaten._

 _The White Witch leaned down close to the cat's ears and whispered, 'Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving_ no one _.'_

 _Joanna's bones rattled as the Witch's voice echoed in her ears, as if the whisper was right in her ear._

 _All flashed before her again as the Witch stood above Aslan with a dagger in hand, glinting in the firelight of the evil creatures surrounding the table. With a cry the Witch plunged the knife down with no hesitation, piercing the Lion._

 _With a final gasp for breath, Aslan took His last breath and sank to ground. His golden eyes revealed nothing more as his eyelids slipped shut. Joanna felt the anger and the sadness radiating through her and she tried to scream. There was only silence as she watched the scene before her unfold._

' _The Great Cat is_ dead _!' the Witch cried with power, her eyes inking away to black holes._

 _With a blink all turned to white, blindingly._

' _You are giving me your life and saving_ no one _.'_

 _The roar of the Lion echoed all around her and rumbled in her chest._

* * *

"Joanna?"

The girl jumped at the sound of Edmund's voice and gasped. She turned to him slowly with wide and unblinking eyes. For a moment she was silent, jaw dropped slightly and eyes set on the ground. Edmund placed a hand on her arm and looked up to her.

"I'm not sure what it meant but I think a vision came to me,"

Edmund's grip on her arm tightened and he pulled her, "Then we have to tell the others, _now_ ,"

They raced back into the camp and attracted many stares along the way. Edmund and Peter collided around a corner and the older boy glared at his brother, "What are you-"

"She had a vision, Peter."

The boy looked to Joanna with wide eyes, silently asking with his eyes for confirmation of what he had just heard.

Joanna stared at him for a few moments before taking off to the tent looking for the girls. The two boys teared after her as fast as they could and nearly fell over the table upon entering Aslan's tent. Peter took her by the shoulders harshly and shook her as she paced violently, "Calm down, Jo, say it again!"

Joanna took a step away and held her shaking hands to her stomach, "I don't know what help it brings but I watched Aslan die, for Edmund."

"That's already happened-"

"Peter, listen to me!"

The boy stood up straightened and huffed impatiently.

"Aslan died for _him_ ," Joanna placed a hand on Ed's shoulders, "If what the Witch said was true, then Aslan was not to be the one who died on the Stone Table."

Edmund shifted uncomfortably and looked down, "I know,"

"Which means Aslan had something in mind when He went to the Table," she looked to Peter, "We cannot give up hope yet, Aslan knew what he was doing."

"He calls these people his _family_ ," Peter said, "And he told me that he wanted them safe."

Joanna smiled, "And we would do anything to protect family, what he did was intentional."

Edmund looked up to his brother, "So, how does this help us win this battle?"

"I think we must have faith that everything happened with a purpose and that Aslan has not left us," she said, "Physically but not here," she pointed to her heart.

It was silent for a few moments and she took a seat, sinking down and placing a hand over her forehead. Edmund and Peter looked to each other silently, not sure if what Joanna said was truly relevant. Peter had little doubt it would help them to win a battle but he had faith in Aslan's family, Narnia, and it was the best thing Aslan had left him so far.

Including the girl with the golden circlet and the brother next to him and the sisters he loved so much.


	14. The Plunge

**This chapter low-key is boring but its a filler chap! Bare with me here, the next chapter is very exciting as we all know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Plunge**

* * *

It was late afternoon when the scouts returned, bringing word that the White Witch's Army was marching to battle. The two brothers and Joanna were immediately pulled to different tents to be dressed in their armor. Joanna had insisted a pair of pants be made for battletime and they were presented to her in the tent by Bryne.

Talia and Sharpley entered the tent as well and approved of her armor. Bryne presented her sword to her with a graceful bow, causing Joanna to blush. She hated the formalities that were practiced here.

She unsheathed the sword in her hand and stared at it's shining blade. While she had not had near enough training with the sword she felt confident in its strength as she held it. Father Christmas' words echoed in her head as she looked down upon it.

' _I know the doubts you have, but with this sword you will lead a strong fight.'_

When referring to the sibling sword of her own, Peter's own Rhindon, Father Christmas had said that they would put up a hard fight when in battle together. She prayed to Aslan that he was right.

' _It is because of your great humility that I know you are ready.'_ His words echoed in her head.

Her hands shook as she sheathed it and turned to her friends. The days had brought them closer to one another and she was thankful for all the company they provided. Joanna opened her mouth to speak but was then interrupted by the blaring of a horn from the camp.

Joanna looked to the ground and sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. Bryne placed a tanned and worn hand on her shoulder and smirked at the girl.

"Just think of this as training," Bryne tried to comfort.

Talia purred and circled around her, "But it _is_ okay to be scared, Lady Joanna." she nudged her nose under the girl's hand.

Joanna smiled and gripped onto the black fur of the panther. Sharpley bowed low to the Seer, "The Gryphons will follow your every command, as will I, they are ready for flight."

The Seer of Narnia held her head high and nodded, leaving the tent behind. Her friends followed behind her as they made their way through the valley of tents. A small crowd was gathered just beyond Aslan's tent. Peter had mounted the back of a beautiful, white unicorn that was fit for a King. His head was bowed close to Oreius as the latter spoke quietly to him. Edmund sat atop Phillip besides his brother, patiently waiting for him to give the word to march on.

Oreius caught sight of Joanna and pulled away from Peter, nodding slightly to her. The breeze picked up suddenly and she felt a presence beside her. For a moment, she was reminded of the powerful and demanding presence of Aslan that always followed him and she wondered who stood next to her.

Myron smiled to her and bent to his knees, "We follow the Kings into battle, m'lady,"

Joanna swung her leg over Myron and settled onto his back comfortably. Since her time at the camp she had gotten used to the sensation of flying and had grown to like it.

Peter looked to his younger brother who stared after him silently. The rest of the army had gathered at the joining of the valley and waited for the command to march onward.

Edmund nodded his head in the direction of the Narnians behind them, urging Peter to speak. Jo urged Myron forward and stopped between the two Kings, who were much higher off the ground.

"Maybe someone should say something, uh," she paused and looked behind her, " _Inspirational_?"

"Peter, you're King so you should do it," Edmund said, slightly annoyed.

Peter sighed, "I'm no help to these people, they need Aslan."

The three humans went silent and realized just how quiet it had been during their discussion. Myron shook his head and ruffled out his feathers, trying his best to seem as if he had not heard his King say anything. Joanna looked back to Peter and shook her head, "You are exactly what they need right now, Peter Pevensie."

Edmund smiled at his brother, "A _King_ ,"

"They look to you now," Joanna said, "So, no pressure." she winked.

The younger boy rolled his eyes but urged his unicorn to turn and face the waiting army. As he looked out into the crowd of Narnians he was overwhelmed with emotions. Many of them were angry for Aslan and wanted vengeance for what had happened to their King. Peter saw the determination in their eyes and in the way they gripped their swords and weapons. He was relieved at the sight of such a strong and prepared army.

Oreius placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is what we have been waiting for my brothers and sisters of Narnia!"

The sound of the warriors crying out to the sky reverberated inside Peter and he was stunned at the strength of their voices. Their weapons were raised and their faces were red with determination.

"Since the citing of the Deep Magic this day has been a long-coming dawn and we will see the rising of the sun!" Oreius cried, "We must reclaim what is _rightfully_ ours!"

Swords and shields clashed in agreement and the cheers grew louder. For minutes the voices did not stop and it was only when Peter raised his sword that it silenced. The boy went wide-eyed as all attention turned to him.

"W-we cannot forget A-Aslan," Peter said hesitantly, "We fight th-this war for Him!"

Peter thrust a fist into the air and the voices _boomed_ all around them. Edmund steadied Phillip after the roar of the voices frightened him. Joanna chuckled at Peter's shocked eyes and cheered with them. Her heart picked up in pace as Peter gave the signal to march to the Fords of Beruna. Peter and Edmund rode before Oreius and Joanna, the rest of the army following closely behind.

* * *

Myron took to the sky as the Fords of Beruna came into view. Joanna blinked in the light of the sun and thought to herself how ironically beautiful the late afternoon was at this moment. Their impending doom was marching towards them with an army far larger than their own. Joanna clutched onto his feathers tightly and the Gryphon bristled beneath her touch, "Aslan help us."

"He will, we just have to trust in what He left us with," Joanna said as she urged him to turn back.

Peter watched as Myron landed gracefully beside him and frowned at the worried look on Joanna's face. The Gryphon knelt to the ground and allowed the girl to slide off, she mounted Phillip and ran a soothing hand down his mane.

"They come, your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own!" Myron relayed to Peter, who sighed.

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius said quietly.

Peter scoffed, "No, but I bet they help."

The three leaders looked back out to the army with dread and watched as they drew nearer. Joanna waved her hand to Myron, signalling for him to return to the Gryphons that were stationed near the hill Edmund stood at. The wind hit her face as his magnificent wings took flight into the air. All was silent as they waited for Peter's command and it only made Joanna's heart pound louder in her ears.

"Aslan has left us," Peter whispered with his head hung low, "I don't know if we can do this, Jo."

She could only agree with him because she had also been feeling abandoned. The one who was supposed to be the Savior of Narnia had left them, with nothing but a single vision left for Joanna that not even she could explain entirely. She had said that he was physically gone and that they needed to remain trusting in Him. But how could they do this when He was gone? It made no sense to her now, the vision she had been given was useless to this army.

She felt alone, completely alone.

Peter looked out to the army and into view came the White Witch herself, Aslan's murderer. His breathing picked up and the anger built up inside of him. If Aslan could not overpower this Evil then what were there chances?

He felt despair and doom.

Oreius turned to the two and saw the thoughts cross onto their faces, they were downtrodden and hopeless. He placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Tell me what is on your mind, my King."

Peter looked up to him, "Why would He leave us to fight this battle alone?"

Oreius smiled lightly, "We are _not_ alone," he motioned to the army behind him, ready at his command, "These are His people and they will follow you, they will fight for you."

Peter nodded, "Are you with me?"

Oreius straightened up and gripped his sword tighter, "To the death,"

"We are ready when you are, Peter,"

The boy turned to the small voice next to him and smiled, he unsheathed his sword and she soon followed. Neither broke their stare as the rest of the army cheered and blared the horns. It was the sound of angry cries across the valley that broke their stare, Jo's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the Witch's army growing closer. The ground began to rumble and she took the small golden whistle around her neck into her fingers. She let out one, shrill note and soon the Gryphons filled the skies above them.

"Are you ready?'

She turned to the King, "I'll be right beside you," she whispered.

Peter nodded and thrust his sword into the air, "For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

She galloped beside him with her sword drawn and helmet pressed against her cheeks. The thudding of the army's steps behind her filled the air and all she could think about was the collision of bodies and swords that was soon to happen. Cheetahs and jaguars alike sprinted far ahead of them and she caught sight of Talia with the wind in her fur and determination on her face. Her heart skipped a beat and she nearly called the cat back to her side, but she knew that this was also her battle to fight and let her sprint onward.

With every inch she began to feel something else, something stronger than fear. There was anger in her bones and determination. She urged Phillip faster and he grunted in frustration, but she needed to push him. Soon she had matched the speed of Peter's horse and they rode together into battle.

He pulled his helmet down, he was nearing the oncoming forces and he was ready. He was angry, but he was ready.


	15. When It Was Finished

**The scene I have been waiting for and am not entirely happy with, the Battle of Beruna! I have never been confident in my skills with writing out battle scenes so it's kinda long and choppy but stick with it! Lots of emotions in this chapter.**

 **More PeterXJoanna scenes to come up in this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: When It Was Finished**

* * *

Colliding forces with Her army they relentlessly went to work thrusting their swords around. Joanna was surprised at herself and how she had managed to stay on Phillip. The horse maneuvered around every enemy with precision and speed that she had not felt before and she was thankful for the horse Edmund had leant her.

A shriek cried out into the air and she pulled Phillip back at the sight of the Phoenix. A line of fire singed across the grass and for a moment, the Witch's army stopped in their tracks. The Narnians cheered and for that single moment they felt hope. Joanna gasped when the veil of fire disappeared and the chariot of the White Witch came riding through.

Peter desperately cried out to the army to turn back and lead them to the rocks. This is where Joanna felt they could gain the advantage. The rocks were scattered everywhere and Her army did not know them like the Narnians did. Phillip and Joanna flew to follow Peter and she caught sight of Edmund on the hilltop, ordering the archers to fire their arrows.

They flew through the air with straight shots and already it seemed they could gain the upper hand if things kept going this well. Myron cried out to Joanna and she pulled the reins, "Find Edmund!" she ordered Phillip.

The horse took off with a whinny and she mounted the Gryphon. She blew into the whistle twice, ordering the Gryphons to circle back behind the hilltop. Sharpley joined her side in the air and she nodded to him, "We have to attack from the rocks again, full force!"

Sharpley nodded, "I will spread word to the others!"

Behind her the Gryphons slowly began to follow and regroup behind the rocks. Joanna really had no clue what to do, she felt as if they had had little time to prepare. The creatures surrounded her and looked to her for orders, only she had none. The battle was continuing fiercely below them as the Witch's army invaded the rocky terrain.

"What do we do?" Myron asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know!"

Her head was spinning and fear overtook her, she had no clue how to lead an army properly. Oreius should be the one giving their orders, or Myron for that matter. She turned to them helplessly, "We just have to attack, no hesitation."

Myron nodded, "On the call of your whistle, Lady Joanna."

"If you are able to, go for Her," she said quietly.

The Gryphons let out cries of agreement and she mounted Myron once more. With one sharp blow to the golden whistle the Gryphons were in the air once more. When the fighting came into view Joanna was shaken. Narnians were being brutally murdered left and right with no mercy.

Peter was struggling to keep up with the swords around him clashing with his own. He looked up to her briefly in fear and she could say she felt the same, it was not going well.

Aslan had failed them.

"Edmund, there's too many!" Peter cried out from below, "Get the girls and get them _home_!"

Joanna guided Myron lower to the ground and ignored Peter's own orders for her to leave. The White Witch was approaching Peter quite quickly in her chariot pulled by polar bears. She unsheathed her sword and dove between the rocks behind the Witch, Myron and herself taking out any enemy they could by talon and sword.

Oreius was charging toward the Witch with a battle cry and anger all over his face. Myron pulled up just in time for Joanna to see the centaur coming down upon the Witch with his sword. She cried out to him as she saw the gleaming of her staff in the sunlight, Peter equally as frightened in the moment. Before either human could come to his aid the centaur turned to stone in the blink of an eye.

Joanna urged Myron forward, "Show her no mercy!"

Myron let out a cry, other Gryphons coming to his side as he glided down towards the chariot. Joanna gripped her sword tightly as they descended upon her. With three Gryphons closing in on her there was no way she could avoid getting hit.

This proved wrong as Joanna watched in fear, one by one the Gryphons were cut down by her sword and staff. Joanna could not pull Myron up in time and the Witch's sword swiped across his elegant wing. The creature let out a cry of pain and Joanna caught the smirk Jadis threw her way before they tumbled to the ground.

Joanna felt her body being crushed and rolled as she and Myron collided with the land together. His body hit the rock rather harshly and his eyes were closed. Joanna was trying to regain composure from the harsh fall and found herself a few feet from the fallen Gryphon. His wing was bleeding profusely and his breathing was jagged and short.

Her vision was blurred and she was rather dizzy from the tumble. The Narnians around her were slowly disappearing into stone or falling to blades and she felt useless.

 _Always useless!_

She growled and stood up shakily, throwing her sword in front of her to an oncoming wolf. He narrowly missed the jab and circled around her with teeth bared.

"It's over, traitor!"

She swung her sword at him again, stumbling over her own feet.

He laughed, "I will spare you no more time, human!"

Joanna rolled over and glared at him, "I will die with dignity, _you_ are the traitor!"

The wolf snarled at her and lunged. Joanna rolled away with her sword tight to her chest. He lunged again and she kicked at his face. He howled upon her foot coming into contact with his snout, "That nose didn't work when you tore the dam apart, maybe it will now," she remarked with a cruel smirk.

The wolf let out a ferocious growl and pounced. Joanna squeezed her eyes shut and swung the sword in her hands across her body with blind faith. There was no noise as the wolf fell to a heap into the grass, his blood staining the ground. She backed away slowly and turned to find Peter.

Edmund was the one she found charging the Witch head-on. Her eyes widened in fear as Edmund came down upon her intensely. She easily blocked his swing and smiled at him.

"Get out of there!"

She turned to see Peter in a fight of his own, trying to get to his brother. She ran to his side and fought off his opponent from behind. She could see the surprise and thankfulness in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it was there. More enemies descended upon them the closer they came to Edmund.

Back to back they fought, wearily. Narnia was running low on energy and the will to fight and they could sense it.

Peter was ripped from her side suddenly as a minotaur threw him to the ground. Another creature yanked the girl back by her short hair, dragging her further from Peter. She cried out to him and watched in fear as the minotaur raised its axe.

Then, _it happened_.

A harsh breeze flew through the air and all fell silent and still. The enemies stopped in their tracks.

Edmund pulled away from the Witch as her staff broke under his blade. Jadis' face turned dark and she glared at the young boy.

Joanna used this momentary pause to cut down her enemy and when she turned back her face paled. The broken end of Her staff had pierced Edmund, he fell to the ground. Jadis stood over Edmund with pride and it made Joanna sick.

Peter let out an enraged cry and took down the minotaur with ease. Joanna joined his side with speed as they ran to the Witch. She picked up Edmund's sword and waited for them to approach, eyes set on her prey.

Peter attacked first with such fury that Joanna had the slightest hope they could defeat her. However this proved harder with each blow she parried in ease and grace. The two fought side by side, letting their anger guide them.

Jadis looked slightly entertained, happy to have gotten a rise out of the King and Seer.

Joanna took the lead and slashed furiously at the Witch. Jadis backed up and fought her off as best as she could. There was a sharp pain in Joanna's leg and Jadis smiled down at her.

The Seer fell to the ground as Jadis pushed Edmund's blade farther into her thigh. She let out a cry as Jadis pulled the blade from her to fight Peter off once more.

A roar filled the air that made every single warrior stop and turn. Joanna saw the fear pass Jadis' face from the ground, "Impossible!" she cried out.

Just as Peter turned back to attack, Joanna turned to where his gaze had been.

* * *

Lucy and Susan smiled from beside Aslan on the hilltop, Mr. Tumnus at their sides as well. With one call from the oldest sibling the entire Army of Stone charged into the rocks. The army of the White Witch ran in fear from these new warriors who had strength in them they had not faced yet.

Peter guided the Witch away from the fallen bodies of Joanna and Edmund and fought her off mercilessly. Jadis paid him the same strength in her fight now, fear evident in her eyes. Peter nearly avoided getting his head sliced off and fell to the floor when Jadis swiped his armored feet out from underneath him.

His sword fell from his hand and he stared up at Jadis' unforgiving stare. With one plunge his arm was pinned to the ground as a blade pierced his arm. He cried out, attempting to pull it from his arm. Jadis was faster, though.

Just as she raised her sword to end him there was a blur of golden fur and a roar so loud that Peter went deaf for a moment.

Joanna watched from the ground as Aslan pounced on the White Witch.

There was one more roar from the Lion as he descended upon Jadis.

Joanna felt a weight lift off of her shoulders and she stood slowly, gripping her thigh tightly as the blood seeped through. The enemies around them began to disappear in blurs and fade into the light.

Jadis was gone.

"It is finished."

* * *

Edmund cried out painfully and she ran to his side, stroking the black hair from his face.

"It's o-okay, Ed. We'll get help!"

He let out a staggering cough as blood trailed down the sides of his face. Joanna took her shaky hands and removed Edmund's own hands from his wound. She gasped at the amount of blood coming from the wound and covered it with her own hands. Edmund's eyes bulged at the pain and she apologized over and over.

"Help!" Joanna cried out to the air.

Peter, Susan and Lucy came running to her side and gathered around her on the ground. There were tears staining their cheeks and their breathing was desperate and quick. Joanna pressed further onto Edmund's wound and he let out a wheezy gasp.

Lucy's hands trembled as she reached for her vial and kept a hold on Edmund's jaw. The elixir touched his tongue and he gasped suddenly, his breaths becoming quicker.

"No!" Susan cried out as his eyelids slid shut.

Peter was silent as he held onto Edmund's hands.

The boy went silent and still. The four around him waited for a response, but got none. Lucy began to sob and Susan laid her forehead on Edmund's chest. Joanna stood and backed away slowly from the scene.

When she turned to run, Aslan stood in her way.

"How could you?" she screamed at Him.

Aslan only stared at her, "There is a reason I took his place on the Stone Table-"

"EDMUND!"

Joanna whipped around to see the boy sit upright rather quickly. Her heart pounded at the sight and she stood in awe at the living, breathing boy on the ground before her. The siblings threw their arms around Edmund and sobbed into his shoulders. Joanna smiled as tears ran down her face, "He's alive!" she whispered.

Aslan chuckled, "I will always do what I must for my family, Joanna."

She turned back to the Lion and fell to one knee, wincing slightly, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Aslan. We thought-"

"I had abandoned Narnia?" He asked.

Joanna bowed her head in shame, "Yes," she whispered.

"I will always be here,"

She looked up to the Lion and smiled. There were no more words that needed to be said between them. He beckoned her away with the nod of his head and when she turned she was met with the grins of her friends.

Her _family_.

Susan let out a laugh, "Well come here already, Jo!"

Edmund let out a grunt as she tackled him to the ground and peppered his cheeks with kisses, "Get off me! And God, your blood is getting all over-"

"I will never leave you alone again as long as you're alive, Edmund Pevensie!" she said with a smile, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

They sat up and he smirked, "I'll try not to,"

The five friends laughed together and hugged once more. There was no more fear in the air and all was well, finally. Peter caught Joanna's eyes with his, Joanna smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck playfully.

"Let's never do this again," she said as the siblings nodded in agreement.

Peter let out a bellowing laugh, "Ed, when are you going to learn to do as you're told?"


End file.
